Vier Freunde
by Eicheulme
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Und so wird die Geschichte endlich erzählt. Eine Geschichte voller Liebe, Treue und Freundschaft. Aber auch eine Geschichte voller Tränen, Trauer und Verrat.Vier Freunde - die Rumtreiber. Dies ist ihre Geschichte.
1. Chapter 1

_  
Diese wunderbare Geschichte ist von Star of the North und ich habe keinerlei Recht auf ihren Besitz! Glücklicherweise habe ich die Erlaubnis bekommen, sie zu übersetzen._

Alles andere, Personen und Orte gehören natürlich Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es meine Pflicht sein würde. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der unsere Geschichte erzählt. Damals schien es mir unnötig. Ich denke, ich habe immer damit gerechnet, dass sie alle hier sein würden. Für immer. Für ihn … und für mich.**

In meinen Gedanken habe ich immer uns alle gesehen, wie wir auf dem schwarzen Balkon ihres kleinen, wunderschönen Hauses in Gothrics Hallow sitzen und ihm die Geschichte unserer sieben Hogwartsjahre erzählen. Die geheimen Gänge, und die versteckten Räume. Wir hätten ihn davor gewarnt, immer ein Auge auf Filch und seine niederträchtige Katze zu haben. Und wir hätten ihm beigebracht, wie man Streiche spielt.

Dann, in meiner wunderbaren Fantasiewelt, hätten wir alle gelacht und uns an die gute, alte Zeit erinnert, in der wir vor Vertrauensschülern und Schulsprechern flüchteten, immer ja darauf bedacht niemals auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden. Unsere leicht verrückten, fantasievollen Ausreden …  
Dann hätten wir ihm von der Karte erzählt und dass es seine Pflicht sei, sie aus dem verschlossenen Büro des Hausmeisters zu retten.

Aber am Ende ist es doch alles anders gelaufen, oder?  
Es geschieht mir Recht, dafür, dass ich gedacht habe, ich könnte vielleicht ein gutes Leben leben. Es geschieht mir Recht, dafür dass ich dachte, ich könnte Freunde haben. Denn sie sind fort. Gegangen für immer.  
Gegangen, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, sie kennen zu lernen.  
Gegangen, bevor sie ihm sagen konnten, wie sehr sie ihn liebten.  
Gegangen, bevor ich ihnen sagen konnte, das sie die Welt für mich bedeuteten.

Und nun, da auch Sirius gegangen ist …

Gegangen. Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ich, ausgerechnet ich, der letzte Rumtreiber sein?

Es hört sich falsch an, in meinen Ohren. Ich war niemals der Rumtreiber. Dieses Wort hat keine Einzahl. Wir waren immer zusammen. Beinahe von Anfang an, war keiner von uns je allein. Wir waren immer die Rumtreiber. Alle vier. Immer.

Als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Ihn, ihren einzigen Sohn, das Einzige, was mir von meinen zwei besten Freunden noch geblieben war, zum ersten Mal traf, war der Junge gerade einmal dreizehn. Gerade erst dreizehn und doch hatte er Voldemort schon dreimal die Stirn geboten.  
Und er hatte überlebt.  
Was haben wir gewusst, als wir so alt waren wie er?  
Alles, worüber wir damals nachgedacht haben, war, die besten Streiche zu planen und die Mädchen zu ärgern.

Auch wenn ich es vielleicht hätte tun sollen, habe ich ihm damals die Geschichte nicht erzählt. Ich konnte es nicht. Es fehlten mir die Worte.  
Seit jenem Halloween waren zwölf Jahre vergangen. Zwölf Jahre seit dem grausamen Verrat.

Fünfzehn war er, als ich ihn das nächste Mal wieder sehen sollte. Der Schmerz war zu tief, auch nach all der Zeit. Wunden, von denen ich gedacht hätte, sie wären längst verheilt begannen zu bluten, als ich erfuhr dass es Wurmschwanz war, der sie verraten hatte. Der, der uns alle verraten hat.

Aber dann … Sirius. Nein. Das Wort will mir nicht über die Lippen kommen. Nicht in Verbindung mit Sirius Black. Dem direktesten, temperamentvollsten Menschen von uns allen, der immer voller Elan war … und immer Unfug im Sinn hatte. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde. Ich kann es nicht sagen.

Alles, was ich sagen kann ist, dass ich endlich begriffen habe, dass ich der letzte bin, der ihm diese Geschichte erzählen kann. Die ganze Geschichte. Die Geschichte, die nur vier Leute auf der Welt wohl voll und ganz gekannt haben.

Der Erste …  
verraten vom Zweiten.  
Der Dritte ist gegangen. Und der Vierte …

Der Vierte bin ich.  
Diese Geschichte beginnt mit mir - und - so unfassbar das auch ist - endet mit mir.

Manchmal denke ich, dass wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es vielleicht ein gutes Ende genommen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist, kann ich nicht aufhören mir selbst die Schuld zuzuschieben. Wäre da nicht diese Geschichte mit dem Biss gewesen …  
Wahrscheinlich wäre ich ein Kind wie jedes andere gewesen. Höchst wahrscheinlich hätte mich der sprechende Hut nach Ravenclaw gesteckt.

Wenn Dumbledore nicht Mitleid mit mir gehabt hätte und mich nicht, trotz allem, nach Hogwarts geholt hätte, dann hätte ich sie niemals kennen gelernt. Und wenn ich sie niemals kennen gelernt hätte, wären sie niemals hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen, und wenn sie niemals hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen wären, wären sie niemals für mich zu Animagi geworden.

Und wäre ich niemals ihr Freund gewesen, wäre auch er, der Verräter, niemals in ihre Nähe gekommen. Aber das sind zu viele „Und wenn's" und Geschichten, die niemals erzählt werden. Diese eine, so traurig sie auch ist, ist geschehen. Und es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte.

Dies ist die Geschichte von Harrys Eltern. Es ist eine Geschichte über Loyalität, Liebe und Freundschaft. Und eine Geschichte über Schmerz, Tränen und die zwei niederträchtigsten Gefühle dieser Welt :

Vertrauensbruch und Verrat.

Teile dieser Geschichte habe ich nicht erlebt - sie wurden mir später erzählt. Einige habe ich mit Harrys Hilfe erst viel später verstehen können.

Dies ist die Geschichte meines Lebens.

Wer ich bin?

Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ein Werwolf.  


Kapitel Eins - Wo alles begann

Alles Gute oder alles Schlechte, egal, es begann alles am Morgen des elften Septembers 1971 - um genau zu sein um fünfzehn Minuten nach zehn auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross am Gleis Neun ¾.

Sie waren extra früher gekommen. Um dem Strom der lärmenden Zuspätkommer zu entkommen. Eine Frau und ein Junge durchschritten die Barriere, sie schienen genauso normal, wie jede auch jede andere Mutter und ihr Sohn. Die Frau hielt die Hand des Jungen fest umklammert, als die durch die scheinbar solide Wand schritten.

Normal waren sie allerdings ganz und gar nicht. Es waren Sarah Lupin und ihr Sohn Remus. Und Remus hatte aufgehört ein „normaler" Junge zu sein, exakt sieben Jahre vorher war sein „normales" Leben beendet worden. In einem, alles entscheidenden Augenblick.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden, Remus." versuchte Sarah ihren aufmunternd zuzureden und unterstrich den Satz noch, indem sie ihn auf die Schulter klopfte. Sie war eine große, hübsche und ziemlich junge Frau, auch wenn die tiefen Sorgenfalten auf ihrem Gesicht genau das Gegenteil erscheinen ließen.

Sie lächelte um Remus Willen, aber er wusste, dass sie Bedenken hatte. „Niemand wird es erfahren." fuhr sie hastig fort. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir versichert, dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben wird. Nur die Belegschaft wird von deiner Verfassung erfahren, Liebling, und auch nur, damit sie dir helfen können, ist das in Ordnung?"

Der elfjährige Junge nickte ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er war da allerdings nicht so überzeugt. Im ersten Moment der Euphorie hatte seine Freude, den Brief von Hogwarts trotz aller Umstände in den Händen zu halten überwiegt. Dann war langsam und schleichend die Furcht gekommen, die anderen Kinder könnten sein Geheimnis herausfinden und ihn wegen seiner Lykanthropie meiden.

Es war immer so gewesen und Remus sah keinen Sinn darin zu hoffen, dieses Mal könnte es anders werden. Die Leute waren überall gleich. Menschen änderten sich nicht, nur weil man den Ort wechselte. Diese bittere Lektion hatte er früh lernen müssen. Aber das war es nicht, was ihm Angst machte. Der Gedanke, er könnte trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die Dumbledore getroffen hatte ausbrechen und jemand anderen beißen, beunruhigte ihn viel mehr.  
Dieses schreckliche Szenario schwirrte ihm nun schon seit Monaten im Kopf herum.

Remus Gedanken drehten sich und wurden zu Zweifeln. Und je heftiger er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, desto schlimmer wurden die Gedanken.

Seit er als ganz kleines Kind gebissen worden war, war er als Monster abgestempelt worden. Sicher, einmal im Monat verwandelte er sich in ein Monster. Aber das hieß doch nicht, dass er für den Rest der Zeit nicht auch ein ganz normaler Mensch war, oder?  
Niemand hätte ihn auf den ersten Blick für ein gefährliches Monster gehalten. Er sah aus wie jeder andere Junge auch, vielleicht ein bisschen zu blass. Er sah aus wie der Junge, der er gewesen war, bevor Fenrir Greyback in ihre Nachbarschaft gekommen war und ihn ins Visier genommen hatte.

Aber seit jenem Tag musste er, Monat für Monat, die Vollmondnächte in dem, speziell für ihn hergerichteten Keller verbringen. Und Monat für Monat konnten seine Eltern nur hoffen, dass ihn die 15 cm dicke Stahlwand in seiner Zelle halten würde.

Mit elf Jahren war Remus ein hübscher Junge und vielleicht, wenn es das Schicksal so wollte, würde aus ihm irgendwann einmal ein hübscher junger Mann werden. Auch wenn er ziemlich groß für sein Alter war, ging er oft gebückt, um sich vor jenen zu verstecken, die es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatten, ihn zu triezen.

Er hatte hellbraunes Haar, dass im leicht gewellt ins Gesicht viel und so einen Vorhang aus Haaren zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Welt bildete.  
Hinter diesen Haaren verbargen sich zwei strahlend blaue Augen und ein sehr blasses, schmales Gesicht - gerade jetzt, da der Tag des Vollmondes näher rückte.

Seine penibel gebügelten Umhänge hingen ihm lose um die knochigen Schultern. Ein weiteres Zeichen, von dem was bevor stand. Remus kam sich vor wie ein Gerippe.

Sarah Lupin warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, seufzte dann traurig und bückte sich um ihren Sohn, nicht ohne ihn vorher ein letztes Mal ein gründlichen Inspektion zu unterwerfen, fest in die Arme zu schließen.

Remus fühlte, wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter kroch und er wusste, dass es nicht seine war. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint. Nicht seit dem ersten Vollmond.  
Seine Mutter schniefte laut und sagte dann sanft :„Remus, Liebling, ich denke ich muss dir nicht noch einmal sagen, wie wichtig es ist, dass du, wenn du in diesem Zug sitzt, aufpassen musst, was du zu den Leuten sagst ?"

Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Er wusste es. Seine Zukunft in Hogwarts hing davon ab, dass er sein Geheimnis hüten würde. Und er betete dass es ihm gelänge.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Remus." wisperte sie und selbst Remus mit seinem sensiblen Gehörsinn, musste sich anstrengen, um sie zu verstehen.  
Dann richtete sie sich auf und sagte laut: „Versprich mir, immer genug zu essen. Und lerne endlich, mit Leuten zu reden. Du wirst niemals Freunde finden, wenn du deinen Mund nicht aufmachst. Wenn es irgendein Problem gibt, was auch immer es ist, schick sofort Zephyr und schreib es deinem Vater und mir. Wenn dich irgendetwas stört - rede mit Dumbledore. Er ist immer bereit, dir zuzuhören und hat mir versichert, dass seine Tür immer für dich offen steht."

Danach küsste sie ihn und half ihm, sein Gepäck in den Zug zu heben. Dann küsste sie ihn ein weiteres Mal. Dann ging sie. Remus wusste, dass sie mit sich kämpfen musste, um die Tränen zurück zu halten, die in ihren Augen brannten.

Als er erst einmal alleine im scharlachroten Hogwarts Express stand, begab er sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.  
Da er schon ziemlich früh gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, es würde kein großes Problem werden, einen Sitzplatz zu finden.

Aber während seine Mutter und er sich verabschiedet hatten, hatte der Zug sich gefüllt und jeder hielt einen Platz für ihre oder seine Freunde frei.  
Da Remus von sich aus eher ein Einzelgänger war (aus verständlichen Gründen) wollte er niemanden seine Gegenwart aufdrängen. Und so wanderte er durch die Gänge und versuchte, so schnell es eben möglich war, einen Blick in jedes Abteil zu werfen. Wenn dort schon jemand saß, hastete er schnell zurück und setzte seine Suche fort.

Nur einmal wurde er davon abgehalten. Denn gerade als er die Tür eines Abteils aufzog, zischte eine der Insassen: „_Schlammblut _!" in seine Richtung. Zwei Gedanken schossen durch Remus verwirrten Verstand.  
Die erste Frage, die er sich stellte, war, warum jemand einen anderen mit so einem scheußlichen Wort anreden sollte. Und der Zweite : Warum gerade ihn ?

Natürlich, er war kein Reinblüter. Sein Vater war immerhin ein Muggel. Aber seine Mutter stammte aus einer langen Linie reiner Magier ab.

Er war gerade dabei, zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, als diejenige die gesprochen hatte, ein Mädchen mit langem blondem Haar, ein paar Jahre älter als er und einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck sich zu ihrem Begleiter umdrehte, einem Jungen, ungefähr in seinem Alter mit sorgfältig gepflegtem schwarzem Haar und grauen Augen und sagte :

„Von diesen Leuten halte dich bloß fern, Sirius. Der kommt bestimmt nach Huffelpuff. Nieten wie er tun das meistens. Was willst du hier Schlammblut?"  
Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Remus um, ihre Augen waren kalt wie Eis.  
„Hau ab und hör auf unser Abteil zu verpesten. Sirius - mach die Tür zu!"

Der Junge namens Sirius nickte knapp und stand auf. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich pure Verachtung und Arroganz. Seine Augen spiegelte sich jedoch der reine Zynismus über den Befehl des Mädchens.  
Mit einem letzten, leicht höhnischen Blick schlug er Remus die Tür vor der Nase zu. Remus war verwirrt. Er wusste sofort, mit diesem Jungen sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen. Aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Junge irgendwie anders war, als das Mädchen.

Remus schüttelte sich, als versuchte er, das unangenehme Erfahren abzuschütteln und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Endlich, als er fast am Ende des Zuges angekommen war, fand er ein leeres Abteil und lies sich auf einen der Fenstersitze fallen. Er holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen.

_Lykanthropie - oder - wie komme ich am besten mit der Verwandlung klar? _War eines der Bücher die seine Mutter ihm extra für Hogwarts gekauft hatte. Sie hatte es getan, damit er an diesem fremden Ort, wo vieles vielleicht beängstigend und neu war, etwas hatte, das ihm helfen konnte, mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Sie hatte sogar den Einband verhext.

Für jeden anderen sah das Buch nun aus wie eine Ausgabe von Einfache _Zaubersprüche für jede Gelegenheit.  
_  
Es war eine interessante Lektüre, das musste Remus zugeben. Was ihn störte war der ständige Zusatz des Autors.

_Auch wenn es keine Heilung gibt …  
_  
Er war gerade bei Kapitel 3.2 _Wie widerstehe ich dem Drang jemanden zu beißen _als von irgendwo her eine schrille Mädchenstimme schallte:

„James Potter ! Ich hasse dich! Es war ein Fehler sich Lily Evans zum Feind zu machen - und das werde ich immer bleiben - dein Feind!"

Remus zuckte zusammen. Aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nicht, denn plötzlich wurde seine Abteiltür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und ein Junge schlug sie laut lachend wieder hinter sich zu.

Er war nicht besonders groß aber sein Körper war hager, so dass er größer erschien, als er war. Sein Kopf war bedeckt mit so sturmzerzausten Haaren, dass er auch, anstatt über einen Bahnhof, durch einen Hurrikane gelaufen sein könnte. Seine großen, haselnussbraunen Augen waren eingerahmt von einer kreisrunden Brille die ihm unbemerkt auf die Spitze seiner langen Nase gerutscht war. Er trug einen Umhang. Allerdings keinen Schulumhang sondern einen von der Art, wie sie die traditionellen Zaubererfamilien Zuhause trugen.

Der seltsame Junge brauchte einige Augenblicke um zu bemerken, dass er nicht allein war. Als er Remus bemerkte, richtete er sich auf und rückte seine Brille zurück auf sein Nasenbein. Dann machte er eine übertriebene Begrüßung in Remus Richtung.

Er grinste Breit und sein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck war genau das Gegenteil des Jungen von vorhin.  
Remus fragte sich, wie lange dieses Grinsen wohl halten würde, wenn der Junge herausfinden würde, was er wirklich war.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge, ohne irgendetwas von Remus dunklen Gedankengängen mit zu bekommen. In seinen Augen funkelten fröhlich.  
„Ich bin James Potter. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich hier so reingeplatzt bin aber ich war auf der Flucht vor einer ziemlich Angst einflößenden Rothaarigen die es leider Gottes auf mich abgesehen hat." Er zwinkerte Remus zu und schien den Drang zu unterdrücken, wieder laut loslachen zu müssen. „Was hast du gesagt, wie war dein Name?"

Remus starrte ihn an. „Ähm, ich hab gar nichts gesagt. Aber ich heiße Remus. Remus Lupin.

Falls das überhaupt möglich war, wurde James Grinsen noch breiter als es ohne hin schon war.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre. Du bist auch Erstklässler, oder? Gut. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich würde hier allein sein, in diesem Haufen von humorlosen reinblütigen Trotteln, die ich zu meinem Leitwesen schon auf den Partys meines Vater kennen lernen musste. Ich sage dir, ein Haufen Idioten an denen jede Müh vergeblich ist. Es tut gut mal ein neues Gesicht zu treffen - eines das nicht darauf aus ist dich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu verfluchen - wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Du erlaubst doch?"

James machte es sich auf dem Sitz gegenüber von Remus bequem.

„Ähm, ich verstehe nicht …?" Remus fühlte sich völlig überrannt von diesem Jungen, der wie am Laufband zu reden schien. Zum ersten Mal dachte er, jemanden getroffen zu haben, der ein bisschen übergeschnappt war. Und das, obwohl der ihn erst zwei Minuten kannte. Und er wusste, in dem Redenschwall, der auf seine Worte folgen würde, würde jedes seiner Worte untergehen.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist es meine Schuld. Übernimm immer die Verantwortung für das was du tust - sagt mein Dad immer." begann James - nicht ganz so ernsthaft wie seine Worte vielleicht schienen. - Und das tue ich! Ich habe mir nur einen kleinen Scherz mit dieser angriffslustigen Rothaarigen erlaubt. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass sie gleich so in die Luft geht, wenn man einen Ballon über ihrem Kopf zerplatzen lässt? Dabei war das Wasser in dem Ballon nicht mal kalt. Sie wird in null-komma-nichts wieder trocken sein. Gerade jetzt, da Kelly sich eingemischt hat."

James machte einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. Wer auch immer diese Kelly war, James war nicht besonders warm mit ihr.

„Kelly?" fragte Remus. Wie sollte das denn weitergehen? Sollte er ab nun nur noch in Ein-Wort-Sätzen kommunizieren, wenn er mit diesem Jungen zusammen war?

„Meine Cousine. Sie ist schon in der siebten Klasse und jetzt sie auch noch _Schulsprecherin_. Pfft. Sie wird ab heute wie ein Schatten an mir kleben. Und das, bis ich Hogwarts verlasse. Da kannst du dir sicher sein.  
Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als die Rothaarige sich auf dem Gang wegen mir fast heiser geschrien hat. Darum bin ich auch so schnell abgehauen, versteh'ste? Sie hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte sie das dringende Bedürfnis mich an _irgendwen_ zu verpetzen."

James sah nicht besonders verängstigt aus bei dieser Aussicht. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er sah eher noch fröhlicher aus, bei dem Gedanken an das Kommende.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als ob dich das stören würde."

„Oh, ich _liebe_ es, Kelly zu ärgern. Sie ist perfekt. Verstehst du was ich meine? Sie _braucht _einfach mal ab und zu ein bisschen Abwechslung, sonst staubt sie noch ein. Aber genug von mir. Was tust du so, wenn du dazu verdammt bist, in einem langweiligen Zug fest zu sitzen?"

------------------------------------

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts wurde so ganz anders, als Remus es sich vorgestellt hatte. James, so stellte sich heraus, kam aus einer Familie mit langer Tradition. Er schien alles über die magische Welt zu wissen und war durchaus bereit, sein Wissen mit dem einsamen Jungen zu teilen, den er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.

Er war um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich naiv und das war es, was Remus Sorgen bereitete. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn schon bald hatte James' mitreißende Art auch ihn erfasst. Es war nicht schwer, sich mitreißen zu lassen, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte ein auffälliges Interesse daran, Remus als Freund zu gewinnen.  
Schnell fand sich Remus mit James in einem hitzigen Einer-Gegen-Einen Explodierendes Kartenspiel wieder. Während dessen redete James und redete und redete. Es ist wohl nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass James einen ziemlichen Rededrang an den Tag legte. Er redete einfach über alles was ihm in den Sinn kam, sprang von einem Thema zum nächsten, ohne dass es einen besonderen Zusammenhang gegeben hätte. Es grenzte an ein Wunder dass er sich noch nicht an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckt hatte.

Remus war total verwirrt von diesem seltsamen Jungen, aber James hatte einen Charme, den niemand so einfach ignorieren konnte und so kam es, dass Remus selbst zögerlich Anekdoten zum Besten gab, Witze austauschte und über James verrückte Geschichten lachte. Und, auch wenn es nur für einen kleinen Moment war, war er ein ganz normaler Junge.

Während der Zugfahrt wurde glitt ab und zu die Abteiltür auf und Leute die James offensichtlich von irgendwo kannte, streckten ihre Köpfe hinein um ihn zu grüßen oder ab und zu auch um ihn zu beleidigen.

James nahm alles ziemlich locker, aber Remus konnte sehen, dass James die meisten Leute gar nicht sehen wollte, besonders diejenigen, die ihn beleidigten. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass das wohl die „humorlosen reinblütigen Trottel_" _waren, von denen James vorher gesprochen hatte.

So schlecht schienen sie Remus gar nicht, aber während der Zeit, die Remus mit James verbracht hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass der andere Junge zwar hoch in der Sozialen Ordnung der magischen Welt stehen musste, seine Interessen jedoch ganz und gar nicht auf diesem Gebiet lagen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum er seinesgleichen nicht leiden konnte.

Irgendwann während der Fahrt kam eine alte Frau mit einem, mit Süßigkeiten beladenen Wagen an ihrem Abteil Halt machte. Freundlich fragte sie, ob die beiden Jungen etwas von dem Wagen haben wollten.  
Sofort war James Feuer und Flamme. Und obwohl Remus protestierte, er könne sich selbst etwas kaufen, ignorierte James ihn und drückte der Frau einen Batzen Münzen in die Hand und fing an, Süßigkeiten und Essen in ihr Abteil zu laden.

Die Menge an Süßigkeiten, die sich nun auf dem Sitz neben James stapelte, hätte gereicht um ihnen beiden genug Süßigkeiten für ihr gesamtes Jahr zu liefern. So jedenfalls dachte Remus. In Wahrheit war der Berg in einer überraschend kurzen Zeit aufgebraucht. Obwohl man dazu sagen muss, dass James fast alles alleine aufaß.

Remus zögerliche Frage, wie er denn so viele Süßigkeiten auf einmal in sich hineinstopfen konnte, erwiderte James, in dem kürzesten Satz, den Remus bis jetzt von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte, dass er Zuhause wenig Süßes aß und deshalb hier drin die Möglichkeit sah, verlorene Zeit aufzuholen.

Er erklärte nicht, _warum _er Zuhause nur wenige Süßigkeiten aß und Remus, in der Angst, er könnte sich irgendwie unbeliebt machen und ausgeschlossen werden, fragte nicht weiter nach.

Eine Weile später, sie hatten ungefähr die Hälfte der Zugfahrt hinter sich und James hatte eine frische Hand Spielkarten auf der Hand, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ein großes Mädchen mit braunem, zu einem Zopf geflochtenem Haar betrat das Abteil. Sie hatten einen ziemlich strengen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich schlagartig verfinsterte, als sie James erblickte. Und auch James guckte, als hätte er soeben eine Bertie Bott's Bohne mit äußerst bitterem Geschmack erwischt.

Aber schon einen Augenblick später und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Na wen haben wir denn da, einen guten Nachmittag wünsche ich, meine liebe Cousine."  
Begrüßte er sie vergnügt.  
„Wie kann ich dir weiterhelfen?"

Das Mädchen, Remus nahm stark an dass es sich hierbei um Kelly handelte, starrte den immer noch grinsenden James finster an.  
„Irgendwann wird dich deine große Klappe noch in große Schwierigkeiten bringen, James" knurrte sie. „Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht, Cousin, und ich denke du weißt warum."

„Auch wenn es mich betrübt, Kelly, aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung warum ich plötzlich auf deiner Prioritätenliste auf Platz 1 gelandet bin, klär mich bitte auf."

Remus beobachtete den Wortwechsel mit wachsendem Interesse. James war ein guter Schauspieler, das war ihm sofort klar. Es war absolut klar, dass er wusste, was er getan hatte um seine Cousine so wütend zu machen.  
Das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen war das Einzige, was ihn verriet.

Wie er gesagt hatte, er liebte es, seine Cousine auf die Palme zu bringen. Und genau dort befand sie sich jetzt.

„Du kleiner _Quälgeist_." zischte sie. „Tante Laura und Onkel Gavin mögen dir das durchgehen lassen, aber ich werde das garantiert nicht tun. Ich bin die Schulsprecherin in diesem Jahr und ich werde dich genau im Auge behalten!  
Mach nur einen klitzekleinen Fehltritt und ich verpass dir Nachsitzen bis zum Ende deiner Schulzeit! Hast du das verstanden, _Cousin_?"

„Oh, ich denke ich habe es ziemlich gut verstanden." antwortete James, nun mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Und versprechen kann ich dir das, Kelly. Ich mich nie von deinen Drohungen einschüchtern lassen und ich habe nicht vor, das jetzt zu tun. Du magst durch Hogwarts stolzieren so viel du willst und mit deinem dämlichen Abzeichen kannst du vielleicht die anderen Schüler und Lehrer beeindrucken. Aber ich bin nach Hogwarts gekommen um Spaß zu haben und das werde ich auch. Wenn du versuchst mich aufzuhalten, bedeutet das Krieg. Willst du das, Kelly? Du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin."

Kelly schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Sie ragte über ihrem im Gegensatz zu ihr eher kleineres Cousin wie eine Rachegöttin. „Das bedeutet dann wohl Krieg, du kleiner Quälgeist. Ich werde dich verfolgen, du wirst keinen Schritt machen, ohne dass ich es weiß. Du wirst soviel Nachsitzen müssen, dass es wie ein Ausrufezeichen über deinem Kopf schweben wird. Der Verdacht wird immer auf dich fallen. Und erwarte nicht, dass Tante Laura nicht von jeder deiner Eskapaden erfährt."

„Fein." antwortete James ohne zu zögern.

„Fein!"

_„Fein!"  
_  
„FEIN!" schrie Kelly und verlies schließlich das Abteil. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll hinter ihr zu.  
Remus, den besonders der letzte Teil der Unterhaltung ziemlich verwirrt hatte, hätte erwartet einen niedergeschlagenen oder ängstlichen James zu sehen, aber James Gesichtsausdruck war eher nachdenklich und grübelnd.  
Aber als er Remus Blick auf sich spürte, sah er schnell auf, grinst und wedelte mit dem Kartendeck.

„Spielchen ?"

----------------------------------

Am Bahnhof Hogsmeade angekommen und in ihren Schulumhängen (obwohl James nur widerwillig seine häusliche Robe gegen den Schulumhang getauscht hatte) verließen sie den Zug voll Vorfreude auf das Kommende.

Aber mit der kalten Nachtluft, die über Remus Wangen strich kamen auch die dunklen Gedanken zurück. Was, wenn er und James nicht zusammen in ein Haus kommen würden? Remus spürte, wie sein Lächeln langsam schwand. Die Fröhlichkeit wich den Zweifeln. Was würde jetzt aus ihm werden?

James dagegen schien von Remus Angst gar nichts mit zu bekommen. Er blickte sich eifrig auf dem Bahnhof um. Er plauderte fröhlich mit Remus und schien die ängstliche Stimmung, die alle anderen Erstklässler erfasst hatte (es ging das Gerücht um, dass man in der Auswahlprüfung gegen fiese dunkle Geschöpfe kämpfen musste - und wenn man nicht bestand würde man nach Hause geschickt) ganz und gar zu ignorieren.  
Er malte sich in den tollsten Fantasien aus, wie er und Remus auch die schlimmsten Prüfungen gemeinsam einfach bestehen konnten.

Auf der schwach beleuchteten Plattform herrschte ein reges Treiben. Der Strom von Schülern schien in eine bestimmte Richtung zu führen und James und Remus waren gerade dabei, sich den anderen anzuschließen, als eine mächtige Stimme über den Bahnhof schallte und alle Köpfe sich schlagartig zum Urheber umdrehten.

„Ers'klässler, Ers'klässler zu mir!" polterte die gewaltige Stimme vom anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges. Sie war deutlich zu hören auch weit über dem eifrigen Geschnatter der älteren Schüler hinweg.

Remus traute seinen Augen kaum als er versuchte, die Person ausfindig zu machen und eine riesige Gestalt erblickte, die sich gegen die Masse von Schülern auf die zu bewegte. Es war ein Riese - ein wilder, grobschlächtiger Riese, dessen Gesicht fast vollständig von wild wucherndem Haar und Bart verdeckt wurde. Seine Kleidung hätte, allein vom Stoff, für drei ausgewachsene Menschen gereicht und die Erde schien unter jedem seiner Schritte zu beben und zu stöhnen.

„Heilige Scheiße." murmelte James neben ihm, offensichtlich vor Erfurcht erstarrt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es viel brauchte um einen James Potter zu beeindrucken, war Remus schon um einiges wohler. Bis er merkte, dass James nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Ohne lange zu zögern, war er einfach so auf den Riesen zu gerannt. Etwas zögerlich folgte Remus. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu hören, wie James etwas taktlos „Sind sie ein Riese?" fragte. Um ihn herum war hörbares Einatmen vor Erfurcht und vielleicht auch ein bisschen vor Furcht, von den anderen Erstklässern die ebenfalls dem Ruf des gigantischen Mannes gefolgt waren, zu hören.

Der Mann gluckste, allerdings mit einem komischen Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Nö, das bin ich nich. Mein Name 's Hagrid. - Ich bin der Wildhüter hier in Hogwarts. Nu' - sin' alle Ers'klässler hier ?"

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln war die Antwort. Hagrid deutete auf eine dunkle glitzernde Fläche, die wie sich herausstellte, ein großer See war. „Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Aber jetzt ab in die Boote !"

„Boote?" hörte Remus jemanden schwach murmeln, als wäre jemanden auf einmal sehr schlecht.

„Imma vier in ein Boot!" rief Hagrid „Kommt schon! Beeilt euch!"

Es war keine große Überraschung, dass James einer der Ersten war, der sich in eines der Boote fallen lies, dicht gefolgt von Remus, der auf keinen Fall mit jemanden zusammen sitzen wollte, den er nicht kannte. Die zwei anderen in ihrem Boot waren ein kleines mausgraues Mädchen mit gelocktem schwarzem Haar die in ihrem Sitz zusammenzusinken schien und ein blonder Junge, offensichtlich ein Muggelgeborener, nach dem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen mit dem er alles um sich herum bestaunte.

Schnell waren alle Kinder auf die Boote verteilt und Schloss Hogwarts erschien über einem der Felsen, hell erleuchtet. Die Bote fuhren wie von selbst auf das geöffnete Eingangsportal zu.

Eine strenge Hexe mit Namen Professor McGonagall, ihr Name hatte auch auf dem Hogwarts Brief gestanden, den Remus immer wieder voll ungläubigem Staunen durchgelesen hatte, brachte sie in die Große Halle in der vier lange Tische standen, die sich bis zum Podest mit dem Lehrertisch erstreckten. Als sie die Erstklässler knapp begrüßte, entschied Remus dass das hier wohl nicht unbedingt eine Frau war, mit der man sich anlegte und beschloss für sich ihr keinen Grund zu geben, ihn zu bestrafen.

Remus Ängste fuhren derweilen zu Höchstformen auf. Die Möglichkeit, er könnte nicht mir James in einem Haus sein, vergiftete seinen Verstand und füllte ihn völlig aus. Jemanden zu treffen wie James, der einen mit offenen Armen empfing und nett zu einem war, war eine Chance von eins zu einer Millionen. Und trotzdem war es passiert und Remus hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass er noch mal so ein unverschämtes Glück haben würde.

Es hatte sich so _gut _angefühlt, mit James im Zug zu sitzen. Er hatte sich normal gefühlt und er konnte und wollte diese sieben Jahre jetzt nicht alleine verbringen, nun da er den ersten flüchtigen Geschmack von Freundschaft geschmeckt hatte.

Sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum als er am anderen Ende der Halle einen alten, zerfetzten Hut auf einem Stuhl liegen sah.

James dagegen war sich anscheinend immer noch nicht bewusst, dass die meisten der Erstklässler um sie herum in Furcht verstummt waren und dass Remus am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stand. Im Gegenteil, er flüsterte Remus munter weiter Details über die Schule und ihre Schülerschaft zu während sie die Halle durchquerten, vorbei an vielen starrenden Gesichtern.

Es schien in nicht zu kümmern, dass dieses Ereignis ihr gesamtes späteres Leben an Hogwarts bestimmen würde. Alles was er tat, war sich laut zu wundern, was sie denn nun als Test erwarten würde.

Erleichterung machte sich breit (außer bei James, der, so sagte er Remus, auf einen Kampf mit einem dreiköpfigen Drachen gehofft hatte) als klar wurde, dass alles was sie tun mussten, einen alten Hut aufzusetzen und zu warten in welches der vier Häuser er sie einteilte. (Das jedenfalls hatte Remus aus dem zugegeben etwas wirren Lied herausgehört, das der Hut nun zum Besten gab)

Als das Lied geendet hatte, stellte sich Professor McGonagall wieder vor der verängstigten Schar der Erstklässler auf sagte ihnen, dass sie warten mussten, bis ihr Name aufgerufen würde.  
Sie entrollte eine lange Rolle Pergament und begann vorzulesen.

„Angleforth, Dana."

„Huffelpuff!"

„Aster, David!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Armsworth, Tessa."

„Ravenclaw!"

Die erste Gryffindor, war das Mädchen, dass in ihrem Boot mitgefahren war und auf den Namen „Banks, Haley" hörte.  
Nervös setzte sie den Hut ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum laut klatschenden Tisch unter dem rot-goldenen Banner des Löwen.  
Sie nahmen sie beigeistert in ihre Mitte auf.

Da Remus schon so einiges aus James Geschichten wusste und die Gryffindors ihre neuen Mitglieder sehr herzlich willkommen hießen, kreuzte Remus die Finger und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Hut „Gryffindor!" rufen würde, wenn er an die Reihe kommen würde.

Wie auch immer, er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich, wie auch seine Mutter vor ihm in Ravenclaw landen würde. Er war eher der fleißige und stille Schüler und seiner Meinung nach, was Ravenclaw das wahrscheinlichste Haus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht auf James zutraf und das hellte seine Stimmung nicht gerade auf.

Nach weiteren B's rief McGonagall nach „Black, Sirius."

Remus hatte von seinem Platz in der Reihe einen guten Ausblick auf den Jungen, den er als den Jungen aus dem Zug wieder erkannte nach vorne trat und sein Umhang sich fast schon majestätisch bauschte während er mit großen Schritten auf den Hut zuschritt.

Immer noch mit einem ziemlich arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem hübschen Gesicht setzte er sich den alten, geflickten Hut auf den Kopf. So saß er da, mit einem etwas bitteren Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen und wartete auf den Urteilsspruch. Er sah aus, als wüsste er schon genau, was der Hut sagen würde.

Der Hut brauchte so lange wie bei keinem anderen vorher. Er schien hin und her abzuwägen, wohin er den Jungen schicken sollte. Und als sich schließlich die Krempe öffnete, schallte laut und deutlich „Gryffindor!" in die Halle hinaus.

In der Halle herrschte Totenstille. Und dann langsam begannen einige zu flüstern und einige hatten einen verwirrten bis entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Irgendetwas war faul. Remus musste nur zum Slytherintisch blicken um zu wissen, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen war, wie es sollte. Die Gesichtszüge des blonden Mädchens waren wie erstarrt.  
Für sie war Gryffindor keine Option gewesen und es war definitiv nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte.

Aber als Remus Blick den Ravenclawtisch streifte erblickte er unter der Masse der schockierten Gesichter eines, das fröhlich, ein bisschen stolz aber auch mit ein bisschen Zweifel zu ihnen aufblickte. Ein älteres Mädchen, wahrscheinlich schon siebte Klasse mit langen braunen Locken und scharfen Gesichtszügen. Ihre grauen Augen waren auf Sirius Black fixiert, der den Hut immer noch nicht abgenommen hatte.

Neben ihm hörte er, wie James einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, denn James als ein Reinblüter wusste sicher mehr über diese Angelegenheit als er.  
„Blacks kommen immer nach Slytherin." sagte er und zögerte dann, als wollte er sich selbst korrigieren, wurde jedoch von einem strengen Blick von Professor McGonagall zum Schweigen gebracht.

Wie Fassade schien nun der Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius Blacks Gesichts zu bröckeln. Er sah verängstigt aus, aufgeregt und ein bisschen verwirrt.  
Seine Schritte waren nicht länger weit und schreitend, als er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte.

Ein paar Namen später wurde „Evans, Lily" aufgerufen. Sie war ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen, das war alles war er erkennen konnte, dann lies sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und setzte den Hut auf. Neben ihm konnte er spüren wie James sich verkrampfte. Als der Hut sie nach Gryffindor schickte, sah Remus wie James einen Flunsch zog frustriert murmelte „Was hab ich bloß falsch gemacht?"

Schneller als ihm lieb war, hörte Remus, wie sein Name aufgerufen wurde.  
Seine Füße fühlten sie wie Blei an. Er schluckte schwer, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Was, wenn der Hut ihn vor allen als Werwolf darstellen würde? Was wenn er von allen ausgelacht werden würde und dann von der Schule fliegen würde? Er könnte es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie James Gesicht vor Abscheu verziehen würde.

Wenn James in nicht mit einem kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt hätte, wäre er wohl für immer da stehen geblieben, gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt. Nun gab es kein Zurück.  
Er atmete schwer, als er alle Augen in der Halle auf ihn gerichtet fühlte. Er setzte den Hut auf.

„_Nun, du bist ziemlich außergewöhnlich, nicht?" _murmelte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er blickte sich um, aber um ihn war nichts außer der Dunkelheit des Hutes. _„Jemanden wie dich hab ich noch nie hier gesehen. Verliert Dumbledore jetzt den Verstand - oder weiß er nicht, auf was er sich da einlässt? Oh ja, er weiß es! Ich kann deinen Verstand sehen, Junge - was ein bemerkenswert helles Köpfchen du bist. Du würdest wirklich gut nach Ravenclaw passen. Aber ich sehe eine Bestimmung die größer ist als das und diese Bestimmung kannst du nur in einem Haus erfüllen …_

GRYFFINDOR!

Vom lautstarken Monolog des Hutes und dem Begeisterungssturm der Gryffindors fast taub bewegte Remus sich wie in Trance zu eben jenem Tisch und setzte sich neben Sirius Black, der allerdings mit einem kalten und angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck von ihm abrückte.  
Das schwache Lächeln, dass Remus ihm schenkte, wurde einfach ignorierte und Remus entschied dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Jungen zum reden zu bewegen und wandte sich wieder der Auswahl zu und zu James, der jetzt ungeduldiger denn je aussah.

Es war sehr unterhaltsam ihm zuzusehen und auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was er von den Personen dachte, die den Häusern zugeteilt wurden.  
Besonders lustig wurde es als „Palmer, Keira" eine Gryffindor wurde und James in sich zusammenzusinken schien und sein Gesicht einer schmerzverzehrten Maske glich.

Endlich wurde „Potter, James" aufgerufen und Remus kreuzte unter dem Tisch seine Finger. James schritt aus der Masse der Erstklässer, grinsend und in seinen Augen funkelte es gefährlich.

Er ging extra langsam die steinernen Stufen hoch, sich wohl darin bewusst, dass ihn alle in der Halle beobachteten. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und warf seiner Cousine, die am Ravenclawtisch sitze einen Luftkuss zu. McGonagall blaffte ihn an, er solle endlich weitergehen und Kellys Gesicht verdunkelte sich vor Zorn.

James setzte sich auf den Stuhl und stülpte sich den Hut über den Kopf. Der Hut schien gerade erst seinen Kopf berührt zu haben, als er auch schon mit lauter Stimme verkündete: „Gryffindor!"

James, davon total unbeeindruckt und setzte sich mit einem stolzen Grinsen an den Gryffindortisch genau zwischen Remus und den kleinen, etwas pummeligen Jungen der auf den Namen „Pettigrew, Peter" geantwortet hatte.

Als das Auswahlverfahren beendet war und auch das Fensteressen von den hunderten hungrigen Jungen und Mädchen verschlungen worden war, erhob sich der Schulleiter und erhob die Hände und sofort wurde es in der Halle still. Und Remus sah zum ersten Mal den Mann, der wahrscheinlich unbewusst, sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte, indem er einen einzelnen Brief gesendet hatte.

„Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen - mag es nun gut werden, oder schlecht," begann er. „Und wie in jedem Jahr möchte ich einige wichtige Ankündigungen machen. Zuerst einmal möchte ich unseren Erstklässern mitteilen und die älteren Schüler daran erinnern," seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, „dass der Walt auf unseren Ländereinen von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Zwischen den Stunden ist auf den Korridoren keine Zauberei erlaubt. Unsere Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände enthält außerdem ab heute Fangzähnige Frisbees. Die komplette Liste ist bei Bedarf an der Tür unseren Hausmeisters, Mr. Filch zu finden."

„Des Weiteren werden die Schüler der zweiten bis siebten Jahrgänge, die dem Quidditchteam beirr-"

Remus, der gespannt den Ankündigungen des Schulleiters gelauscht hatte, wurde von James lautstarken Bekundungen, wie unfair diese Regelung doch sei, in seiner Konzentration gestört.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf über den Jungen und wisperte ihm zu dass er für einen Jäger, seiner Position, noch zu klein war, denn niemand würde einen Jäger wollen, der von jedem vorbeigehenden Spieler zertrampelt werden würde.

Bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte und sich Sorgen darüber machen konnte, James Freundschaft wegen dieser Äußerung zu verlieren, hatte James sich unter den Tisch gebückt um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Er erntete einen weiteren konsternierten Blick von Black und einige weitere von den älteren Schülern.

Dumbledore hatte gerade geendet und allen Schülern eine gute Nacht gewünscht als er noch eine letzte Anmerkung machte.  
„Ich möchte euch darüber informieren, dass Prof. Sprout unsere Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde ein weiteres gefährliches Gewächs in ihre Sammlung aufgenommen hat. Bei diesem Gewächs handelt es sich um eine seltene Art der Weide. Und, lasst es euch eine Warnung sein, eine ziemlich gewalttätige Weide dazu. Bitte, setzt euer Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel und ignoriert meine Warnung. Ich habe euch gewarnt."

Die Schüler standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen, gähnend oder eifrig über den neuen Baum diskutierend.  
Eine Schülerin mit einem silbernen Abzeichen rief alle Gryffindor - Erstklässler zu sich und führte sie in den Gryffindorturm und zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Remus und James sahen sich noch eine Weile in dem großen, kreisrunden Raum um und überlegten, wo sie die nächste sieben Jahre zum lernen oder faulenzen am besten verbringen sollten.  
Der Raum war voll gestopft mit plüschigen roten Armsesseln und im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer und Remus fühlte sich sofort wie Zuhause.

Als sie endlich ihren Schlafsaal betraten, bestaunte Remus immer noch alles mit demselben Ausdruck, der ihm seit dem Morgen nicht mehr vom Gesicht weichen wollte.

Vier weiche Betten mit scharlachroten Vorhängen standen ihn dem achteckigen Raum, der für die nächsten sieben Jahre ihr Schlafsaal sein würde. Bei einem Bett waren bereits die Vorhänge fest zugezogen und in dem anderen konnte man den schon tief schlafenden Peter Pettigrew entdecken.

„Dann muss das Black sein." James deutete auf das erste Bett. „Er scheint nicht besonders glücklich darüber zu sein, mit uns einen Schlafsaal zu teilen."

„Nun, so glücklich bin ich auch nicht darüber." gab Remus zu und seufzte. Auch wenn Black ziemlich unfreundlich zu ihnen war, musste er sich nicht auch noch unnötigerweise abgrenzen. Aber er entschied sich, dass er im Moment sowieso nichts tun konnte.

Und er so zog er sich um und schloss die Vorhänge um sein Bett.

_Und so endete unser erster Tag in Hogwarts.  
_  
----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Der Außenseiter**

Als James und Remus am nächsten Morgen aufstanden, hatte Black sein Bett schon längst verlassen. Er musste schon sehr früh aufgestanden sein, denn obwohl Remus schon einige Zeit wach gelegen hatte, hatte er ihn nicht gehört.

James dagegen war nur durch das penetrante Klingeln von Peter Pettigrews Wecker wach geworden und darüber war er nicht sehr glücklich gewesen.

Während James also grummelnd im Badezimmer verschwand um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen, beschloss Remus ihren Mitbewohner besser kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte wusste er dass es ziemlich dumm war zu glauben, dass er es sieben Jahre lang mit dem anderen Jungen in einem Schlafsaal aushalten konnte, ohne mit ihm zu reden.

„Ähm … hallo." begann er schließlich. Für ihn war es etwas komplett Neues einfach so ein Gespräch anzufangen. Gestern war es vor allem James gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte und nun, da er das Selbe machen sollte wusste Remus nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

James schien so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, aber Remus war nie der kommunikative Typ gewesen. So weit er sich erinnern konnte. „Ich bin Remus. Du bist Peter, richtig?"

„Ähh, j-ja, " stotterte der andere Junge. „P-Peter P-Pettigrew. Sch-schön dich k-kennen zu

l-lernen."

Remus zögerte. „Hast du diese Sprachprobleme öfters?"

„Sprachprob- Was ?" Peter runzelte die Stirn, dieses Mal stotterte er nicht.

„Egal." sagte Remus schnell. Wahrscheinlich war der andere Junge bloß nervös. Obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte warum. Immerhin wusste Peter nicht, dass er es hier mit einem Werwolf zu tun hatte. Sonst war Remus eigentlich nicht besonders Furcht einflößend. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Zum Glück ersparte ihm James weitere Peinlichkeiten in dem er, mit Haaren die ihm in allen Richtungen vom Kopf abstanden, genau in diesem Augenblick das Bad verlies.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte er und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Alle Sachen in seiner Umgebung, Peter und Remus mit eingeschlossen wurden nass gespritzt.

„Fast." antwortete Remus und zog sich ein Sweatshirt über, bevor er seine Schulroben anzog. Es war ziemlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit und Remus zog es vor, eine Erkältung zwei Tage vor Vollmond aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie würde ihm die Verwandlung nur noch zusätzlich erschweren.

„Du wirst vor Hitze umkommen." prophezeite ihm James, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch gingen, Peter Pettigrew lief ihnen irgendwie hinterher.

„Noch ist es nicht so warm, aber warte erst mal wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann geh ich eben kurz aufs Klo und zieh das Sweatshirt aus. Mich erwischt schon keiner, wie ich ohne Uniform rumlaufe. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Mach wie du willst." James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sag nur nicht, ich hätte es dir nicht gesagt."

Die Große Halle war schon ziemlich voll, als sie schließlich dort ankamen und sie schafften es nur dank James Ellbogen einen kleinen Platz am Ende des großen Tisches für sich frei zu machen. Sie hatten sich gerade hingesetzt, als Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin den Hauses Gryffindor ihnen je ein Blatt Papier in die Hand drückte auf denen ihre Stundenpläne abgedruckt waren. James würdigte das Blatt in seinen Händen nur mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte.

Remus jedoch studierte seinen Stundenplan ausführlich und merkte sich, welche Fächer sie heute noch haben würden. Bei seinem Stundenplan war zusätzlich noch ein kleiner Zettel beigelegt auf dem beschrieben war, wie er, wenn er Gesprächsbedarf hatte, das Büro des Schulleiters finden konnte und wie das Passwort lautete.

Nachdem er alles sorgfältig begutachtet hatte, steckte er seinen Stundenplan in seine Tasche und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Frühstück zu.

Das Essen war gut und im Überfluss vorhanden. Die Beiden aßen bis sie satt waren und machten sich dann daran den Weg zu ihrem ersten Klassenraum – Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick – zu finden.

Es stellte sich heraus dass das einfacher gesagt als getan war.

Atemlos und abgehetzt platzen die beiden Jungs in den Klassenraum – nur um von einer schweigenden Klasse angestarrt zu werden. Auch wenn sie ein paar Mal angehalten waren um nach dem Weg zu fragen, hatten sie es immer wieder geschafft sich noch weiter in den verzweigten Gängen zu verirren. Dies war nicht der Eindruck, den Remus an seinem ersten Schultag hatte machen wollen. Wegen der Umstände die er der Schule und Professor Dumbledore machte, war er sich sicher, dass ein Fehlverhalten von ihm nicht geduldet werden würde. Er konnte den verächtlichen Blick von Sirius Black beinahe fühlen, der alleine in einer Ecke des Klassenraums saß. Und weder der schadenfrohe Ausdruck von Lily Evans und der genervte des braunhaarigen Mädchens das neben ihr saß machten seine Situation besser.

„Und ihr seid?" quiekte ihr kleiner Professor für Zauberkunst. Er saß auf einem Kissenstapel, der auf einem Stuhl lag und studierte verwirrt seine Liste.

James verlor keine Zeit und schon sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. „Es tut uns wirklich wirklich wirklich _wirklich _Leid, Professor. Sehen sie, heute Morgen ist mein Freund Remus hier nur sehr schwer aus dem Bett gekommen und deshalb waren wir ziemlich spät beim Frühstück. Und wir konnten das Frühstück ja kaum auslassen, schließlich ist es die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Und wir brauchen schließlich die Energie um ihrem Unterricht richtig folgen zu können und wenn man nicht richtig isst, dann beginnt der Körper irgendwann sich selbst aufzuessen. Hab ich jedenfalls gehört. Und das wäre wohl kaum ein schöner Anblick, nicht? Außerdem möchte ich meinen Kommentar zum _fantastischen _Glockensystem dieser Schule abgeben … die Glocke ist wie ich fürchte … ähm fünf Minuten zu früh! Das heißt, eigentlich sind nicht wir zu spät, sondern die Glocke zu früh und das bringt mich zu dem Schluss…-"

Flitwick hob den Arm in dem verzweifelten Versuch, James Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Aber James musste das letzte Wort haben und so holte er noch mal tief Luft und beendete seine Rede im Eiltempo. „-das bringt mich zu dem Schluss, dass man uns nicht die Schuld dafür geben kann, dass wir zu spät sind."

Der kleine Professor auf seinem Kissenhaufen schien genauso benommen zu sein, wie Remus am Tag davor. Remus sollte schon bald feststellen, dass das die natürliche Reaktion der Leute war, die James Potter zum ersten Mal begegneten. „O-Okay, James Potter, nehme ich an? Setzten sie sich bitte. Dieses Mal werden ihrem Haus keine Punkte abgezogen, aber seinen sie gewarnt, das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein."

Noch immer im Schock über das was ihnen gerade passiert war, immerhin waren sie ungestraft damit davon gekommen am ersten Tag zu spät zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, folge Remus seinem Freund, der zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schien, zu seinem Platz am hinteren Ende der Klasse – dem einzigen freien Platz.

Irritiert und nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte hörte Remus nur mit einem Ohr Professor Flitwick Eröffnungsrede zu als er das leise Flüstern eines Mädchens hörte.

„Psst ! Blödmann!" unterbrach das scharfe Flüstern seine Gedanken „Nette Rede. Musstests sie wohl sechs Mal vor dem Frühstück wiederholen, sonst wärst du nämlich nicht _zu spät._"

James, an den diese Worte offensichtlich gerichtet waren antwortete mit einem ziemlich genervten Gesichtsausdruck: „Sag mal steckt der Besenstiel noch tiefer in deinem Hintern seit dem letzten Mal, Keira oder ist Kelly jetzt dein großes Vorbild?"

Sie war das Mädchen dass Remus von der Auswahlzeremonie als „Palmer, Keira" erkannte und nun neben Lily Evans saß. Keira rümpfte die Nase und wandte sich wieder Flitwick zu.

Sie war groß für ihr Alter und Remus dachte bei sich, dass James sie bestimmt nicht leiden konnte, weil sie ihn überragte. Sonst konnte er sich keinen Grund vorstellen. Sie hatte schulterlanges, braunes Haar und hellblaue Augen die James finster anstarrten. Sie schien ihn nicht besonders zu mögen.

„Warum muss sie in Gryffindor sein?" murmelte James Remus verbittert zu. Seine gute Laune schien verflogen.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte Remus zurück.

„Meine Cousine."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und sein Blick wanderte zwischen James und dem Mädchen vor ihnen hin und zurück. Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam, auch wenn man genauer. Beiden hatten zwar eine ziemlich lange Nase und eine gewisse Art sich zu präsentieren. Auch wenn das auch von ihrer Erziehung kommen konnte. Aber niemals wäre Remus auf die Idee gekommen, die beiden wären verwandt.

In diesem Moment traf Keiras Blick auch Remus und er wusste, ab diesem Moment würde Keira ihn über den gleichen Kamm scheren wie James. Keiras Hass hatte sich auch auf ihn ausgebreitet.

„Kümmere dich nicht um sie Remus." schnaubte James, während er eine ziemlich unhöfliche Geste in Keiras Richtung machte. „Sie ist nur ein kleiner garstiger Teufel." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte versank er in stummes Grübeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Antwort von Remus erwartete – Remus seinerseits war zu höflich und darauf bedacht die Freundschaft mit James zu zerstören um weiterzufragen.

Zum Ende der Stunde hatte Remus seinen ganzen Tisch voller Zettel mit Notizen, Ausführungen und kleiner Illustrationen, die dazu gedacht waren, Flitwick Erklärungen zu erläutern. James dagegen hatte während der ganzen Stunde seine Feder auch nicht _ein einziges Mal _erhoben und trotzdem schaffte es nur Lily Evans ihn in der praktischen Ausführung zu schlagen, indem sie ihre Feder eine Minute früher zum Schweben brachte. Die lässige und fast schon ein wenig gelangweilte Art in der James seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang hatten Remus einen Herzinfarkt verpasst als er die Feder auch schon schweben sah. James schien es noch nicht einmal _versuchen _zu müssen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schaffte er selbst es ein paar Minuten später auch, seine Feder zum Schweben zu bringen. Dass er ein Werwolf war schien nicht zu heißen, dass er eine Niete in Magie war.

Die zwei Jungen verließen Zauberkunst mit ziemlich guter Laune, obwohl die bei James nicht lange anhielt.

„Ich bin verloren." erklärte er Remus mit einer Grimasse.

„Oh ?"

„Hast du nicht mitbekommen dass dieses schreckliche Evans – Mädchen direkt neben Keira saß?"

Remus wusste zwar nicht was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben sollte, trotzdem nickte er.

James seufzte. „Das bedeutet, dass sie sich angefreundet haben, was auf lange Sicht gesehen nicht besonders vorteilhaft für mich ist. Wahrscheinlich wird Keira sie über den Sommer einladen und da ich ziemlich viel Zeit in Keiras Haus verbringe, und sie in meinem heißt das, dass ihr hässliches, sommersprossiges Gesicht jedes Mal sehen muss, wenn Mum mich zu ihnen rüberschickt. Das _nervt._"

So bei sich dachte Remus, dass „dieses schreckliche Evans-Mädchen" eigentlich gar nicht so schrecklich war. So sah sie zumindest nicht aus. Ihre langen dunkelroten Locken hatten ihr wahrscheinlich die Bezeichnung – die Rothaarige – von James eingebracht aber von ihren Haaren mal abgesehen entdeckte Remus keine äußerlichen Anzeichen von Aggressivität an ihr. Sie _war _nicht besonders glücklich über ihren Auftritt heute Morgen gewesen, aber das wäre Remus auch gewesen, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Zugegeben, sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen in ihrem bleichen Gesicht, aber sie war nicht hässlich. Ihre hellen grünen Augen hatte sie die ganze Stunde starr auf Professor Flitwick gerichtet gehabt und sie hatte beinahe doppelt so viele Notizen gemacht als Remus. Er konnte sich James Abneigung gegen sie wirklich nicht erklären.

Wie um James Worte zu bestätigen erschienen vor ihnen, gemütlich nebeneinander her schlendernd, Lily Evans und Keira. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde, Geschichte der Magie mit Professor Binns. Die zwei Mädchen lachten und wurden von drei weiteren kichernden Mädchen begleitet.

Als sie den Klassenraum erreicht hatten, lies sich James sofort auf einen der Plätze in der hinteren Reihe fallen. Ihm schien es dort zu gefallen. Als Remus nach dem Grund fragte, antwortete James mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass man in der letzten Reihe am wenigsten Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, also auch nicht zwingend aufpassen musste.

Professor Binns war noch nicht erschienen und so waren die Schüler noch übermütig und sorgenfrei, wie es nur Schüler in Abwesenheit eines Lehrers sein können. Von seinem Platz ganz hinten neben James, locker plaudernd über Quidditch – dass, wie sich herausstellte, James Lieblingsthema war, konnte Remus die Gryffindors perfekt beobachten, ohne dass die Gefahr bestand, erwischt zu werden.

Die Mädchen saßen in einem Pulk in vorderen Teil der Klasse. Keira und Evans schienen der Mittelpunkt dieser Gruppe zu sein. Neben Evans saß ein Mädchen mit langem blonden Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen. Sie lachte und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Was auch immer Keira gesagt hatte, es schien sie zu amüsieren.

Neben ihr saß ein Mädchen, das ihr sehr ähnlich sah, auch wenn sie rotbraune Haare hatte. Sie hatte die gleichen dunklen Augen und die gleiche Art sich zu bewegen. Ihre Bewegungen schien fast ein Spiegelbild der jeweils anderen zu sein. Remus entschied, dass sie Zwillinge sein mussten. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren war jedoch blasser und wirkte kränklicher, auch wenn ihr Lächeln das alles wieder wettmachte.

Das dritte Mädchen war das Mädchen, das am Vorabend ihr Boot geteilt hatte, Haley Banks.

Sie saß etwas abseits von den anderen. Ab und zu wanderte ihr Blick zu ihnen und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Den Blick in ihren grauen Augen kannte Remus nur zu genau. Sie wollte eine von ihnen sein. Seine ganze Kindheit über hatte er dasselbe Gefühl gehabt.

James redete neben ihm unablässig weiter und Remus wurde bewusst, was für ein Glück er doch hatte.

Nun suchte Remus den Raum nach den anderen zwei Jungen ab, schließlich mussten sie auch da sein. Peter saß in der einen Ecke der Klasse. Er schien die Dinge die um ihn herum passierten nicht wahr zu nehmen. Es schien nicht, als könnte er den Mut aufbringen, sich mit jemanden anzufreunden.

Und dann war da noch Black, der genau das Gleiche tat wie in Zauberkunst. Einfach nur dazusitzen und alles was sich ihm näherte mit einem Todesblick zu versehen.

Remus wusste, es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden aus diesem Haufen willkürlich zusammen gewürfelter Leute eine Einheit zu machen. Um ehrlich zu sein, Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich schaffen konnten. Nach nur einer Stunde waren schon Klüfte zwischen diesen grundverschiedenen Leuten entstanden, die vielleicht zu tief waren, um sie überbrücken.

Der Rest des Tages verging langsam. Geschichte der Zauberei war wohl eines der langweiligsten Fächer die an Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden, vermutete Remus. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht mal so ein schlechtes Fach aber der alte Professor Binns, der punktgenau aufs Klingeln den Klassenraum betreten hatte, schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, den Unterrichtsstoff so langsam und langweilig wie möglich herunterzurattern. Selbst der sonst so fleißigen Evans waren die Augen zugefallen, als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete.

Der Unterschied zum nächsten Unterricht hätte krasser nicht sein können. Diese Stunde bestätigte Remus ersten Eindruck von Professor McGonagall. Sie war eine strenge Lehrerin und lehnte jedwede Störung ihres Unterrichts strikt ab. Sie nahm ihr Fach, Verwandlung, sehr ernst und sie alle sollten sehr bald feststellen, dass sie sehr streng gegen diejenigen vorging die es nicht zumindest _versuchten_ ihrem Unterricht zu folgen.

In ihrer ersten Stunde wendeten sie keine praktische Magie an, aber die komplizierten Diagramme, die sie von der Tafel abzeichnen mussten waren Beschäftigung genug. James jedoch, schien es wieder einmal nicht für nötig zu halten, mitzuschreiben. Nachdem er die Diagramme mit einem kurzen Blick gewürdigt hatte und sie grob abgezeichnet hatte, verfiel er in eine Art Wachschlaf. Wenn McGonagall etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken lassen.

---------------

Ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde war ein wahrer Albtraum. Es lag nicht an ihrem Lehrer. Professor Slughorn war ein rotwangiger, freundlicher Mensch und es lag auch nicht an seiner Motivation. Er schien mit seinem lauten Lachen und seinem dicken Bauch nicht in das typische Slytherinbild zu passen, obwohl er der Hauslehrer der Slytherin war.

Es lag an etwas ganz anderem.

Irgendjemand in der langen Geschichte Hogwarts war nämlich auf die selbstmörderische Idee gekommen, Slytherin und Gryffindor _zusammen _zu unterrichten. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, Gryffindor und Slytherin, diese Mischung war einfach _explosiv._

James und Remus betraten den Klassenraum mal wieder als letztes. Sie hatten an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück viel Zeit verschwendet und als sie den Kerker betraten, waren keine zwei Plätze mehr nebeneinander frei.

Also wurden sie ohne viel Feder lesen von Slughorn auf zwei verschiedene Plätze geschickt. James wurde in die letzte Reihe zwischen Black und einen anderen schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesetzt. Von seinem Namen wusste Remus nur, dass ihn das Wort wage an das englische Wort für „Schlange" erinnerte. Obwohl er sich da auch nicht so ganz sicher war. Remus dagegen wurde auf den leeren Platz neben James Cousine Keira gesetzt.

Professor Slughorn schien auf seine naive Art und Weise die Rivalität die zwischen seinen Schülern herrschte ignorieren zu wollen. Er schien auf irgendetwas aus zu sein. Fast schien es Remus, als wäre er ein Jäger auf der Suche nach einer äußerst wertvollen Trophäe.

Er lies sie einen einfachen Zaubertrank brauen (nachdem er ihnen eine Einführungsrede gehalten hatte in der eine Pflanze erwähnt hatte, bei deren bloßen Namen Remus erschauderte.) und wanderte zwischen den Reihen hin und her um ihnen über die Schulter zu blicken und nachzusehen, ob sie die Zutaten richtig verarbeiteten. Er achtete darauf, ob die schimmernde Flüssigkeit die richtige Farbe hatte schien nach etwas zu suchen. Etwas das nur er selbst kannte. Aber am Ende der Stunde schienen Lily Evans und den Jungen, der neben James saß als potentielle Kandidaten für was-auch-immer festzustehen.

Den größten Teil der Stunde verbrachte Remus damit, das schlechte Gefühl loszuwerden, das ihn bei der Erwähnung einer Pflanze namens „Wolfskraut" überkommen war. Außerdem versuchte er verzweifelt ein Gespräch mit dem Mädchen neben ihm zu beginnen. Er fand das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte ziemlich nervig und er wollte wissen, warum sie nicht zu mögen schien. Er weigerte sich strikt daran zu glauben, sie könnte ihn nur auf Grund seiner Freundschaft zu ihrem Cousin verurteilen.

„Hey … Keira, oder ? Du scheinst-" begann er, nur um nur wenig später äußerst unfreundlich von ihr unterbrochen zu werden.

„Hör mal, Schönling, da du ein Freund von meinem dummen Cousin zu seinen scheinst, und offen gesagt komme ich nicht gut mit seinen Freunden aus - warum bringen wir diese Stunde nicht einfach hinter uns und vergessen einfach, dass wir je zusammen arbeiten mussten ?"

„Du scheinst sauer auf ihn zu sein." bemerkte er. Plötzlich fühlte er sich stark genug, sie auf ihr seltsames Verhalten anzusprechen.

„Ach nein! Wie kommst du denn da drauf ?"

„Du brauchst gar nicht sarkastisch zu werden. Ich versuche nur _nett _zu sein, weißt du."

„Kein Bedarf. Lass es einfach bleiben, okay? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Da Remus nicht unbedingt Lust darauf hatte, sich weiter von Keira anschreien zu lassen, erfüllte er ihr ihren Wunsch und arbeitete still weiter, er unterbrach die Stille nur ab und zu, um sie zu fragen ob die Zutaten fein genug zerhackt waren oder welchen Löffel er zum umrühren benutzen.

Davon mal abgesehen verbrachten sie den Rest der Stunde in Frieden.

Mit diesem Frieden war es aber auf einen Schlag vorbei, als plötzlich im hinteren Teil des Kerkers etwas mit einem lauten Knall in die Luft flog und sich die zischende Flüssigkeit im ganzen Kerker verteilte.

Der Knall halte von den dicken, fensterlosen Wänden des Kerkers wieder. Um sein empfindliches Gehör vor dem Schall zu schützen, presste Remus seine Hände auf die Ohren und drehte sich um. Er sah einen extrem wütenden James, von oben bis unten mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit verschmiert, seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen gerichtet, der eigentlich mit ihm hätte arbeiten sollen.

„Du dumme, schleimige Schlange !" schrie er, für jeden hörbar und erntete einige wütende Blicke von den anderen anwesenden Slytherin.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht ?"

Es kostete Professor Slughorn all seine Kraft um James zurück zu halten, aber das nützte alles nichts, als Black sich mit geballten Fäusten auf James stürzte, irgend etwas wütendes murmelnd, von dem Remus nur das letzte verstand. „Nimm _das _sofort zurück !"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Slughorn sich von dem Schock erholt hatte und die beiden Junge auseinander ziehen konnte.

Wenn auch widerwillig, musste er ihnen doch für den nächsten Dienstag Nachsitzen erteilen. Er rief die drei Jungen nach der Stunde zu sich.

Als es endlich zur Pause schellte, packte Remus so schnell es ging seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Klassenraum, nur um dicht neben der Tür Stellung zu beziehen. Hier konnte er alles mithören was drinnen zu seinem Freund und seinen zwei Widersachern gesagt wurde und lief nicht Gefahr von irgendjemandem beim Lauschen erwischt zu werden.

„…traurige erste Stunde." sagte Slughorn. Remus konnte ihn bei dem Lärm den die Schüler beim Verlassen der Kerker machten nur schlecht verstehen. „Ich kann ihnen nicht glauben. Severus, sie hätten wissen müssen, dass sie dieses Salamanderauge nicht in Kessel hätten tun dürfen. Sie haben das Zeug dazu einmal ein großartiger Zaubertrankmeister zu werden. Also versuchen sie nicht mir weismachen zu wollen, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen.

Und sie, Potter und Black. Bei Merlin, sie sind im gleichen Haus ! Haben zwei Gryffindors so ein Benehmen gleich in der ersten Schulwoche nötig ? Ich weiß nicht, was zu ihnen gesagt hat, , aber ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas war, das solch eine brutale Antwort entschuldigen würde.

Lassen sie sich nicht noch mal von mir bei so etwas erwischen oder die Konsequenzen werden schrecklich sein. Haben wir uns verstanden ? Sie dürfen gehen."

Die Drei murmelten zustimmend und entfernten sich mit schnellen Schritten von Slughorns Schreibtisch.

Als sie die Tür fast erreicht hatten, konnte Remus Black zischen hören :„Wenn du das noch mal sagst, dann reiß ich dich in Stücke und verfüttere dich an den nächsten Hippogreif den ich finde."

„Ach ja ? Ich würde liebend gern sehen, wenn du _das _versuchst," zischte James zurück „Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, denn wenn du das tust, dann mach ich Drachenfutter aus dir."

„Tust du das ?" Blacks Stimme wurde schrill. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, _Potter."_

In dem Moment, in dem die zwei Jungen durch die Tür kamen, der dritte Junge, Severus oder wie auch immer er hieß, schlich missmutig hinter ihnen her, packte Black James am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er musste den etwas kleineren Jungen hochziehen, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt töten, Potter, und Slughorn würde es erst merken, wenn es schon zu spät ist." knurrte er, mit dem Zauberstab an James Kehle gepresst.

„Tu das und du schaufelst dir selbst dein Grab," zischte James.

Die Luft zwischen den beiden Jungen schien zu knistern. Ihre beiden Gesichter war so viel Wut; soviel Abscheu, wenn nicht gar Hass, der schon seit Generationen wütete zu lesen. Remus wusste, das jemand etwas tun musste, oder sie würden noch größeren Ärger bekommen als sowieso schon. Er fummelte an dem Verschluss seiner Tasche herum, unsicher ob er eingreifen sollte. Er war nicht der Typ, der einen Streit beendete. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der sich hinter den starken versteckte und hoffte, dass man ihn nicht bemerkte.

Aber dieses Mal war es James der in Schwierigkeiten steckte und auch wenn sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, hatte James sich doch mit ihm angefreundet, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Remus schluckte. Dann richtete er seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Black, zu Merlin oder sonst wem betend, dass kein Lehrer sich in diesem Moment auf dem Weg hierher befand, womöglich von dem Slytherin Jungen benachrichtigt, der sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

„Lass James los," sagte er. Hoffentlich hörte sich seine Stimme wenigstens ein bisschen ruhig und selbstsicher an. „Lass ihn sofort los, oder ich verhex dich. Ich bin schon ziemlich gut darin." Okay, das war eine Lüge. Aber so weit Black Remus Bluff nicht durchschaute, würde es schon gut gehen.

Anscheinend tat er das nicht, denn der große schwarzhaarige Junge wich ein Stück zurück und nahm seinen Zauberstab von James Kehle. Und langsam, damit Remus ihn auch ja nicht verhexen konnte, lies er auch den Umhang des kleineren Jungen los und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach hinten.

„Gut." sagte Remus. „Lass uns gehen, James. Es bringt nichts, hier zu bleiben." Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und ging mit James im Schlepptau, davon. Er wusste, das James hinter seinem Rücken dem anderen Jungen verspottende Grimassen schnitt, entschied sich aber, dass es besser wäre sich nicht umzudrehen.

Das was er gerade getan hatte, bereitete ihm mehr Sorgen. Er hatte nie jemanden drangsaliert, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht und das gerade war so etwas ähnliches gewesen. Es war so untypisch für ihn. Und doch hatte er es getan, um einem Freund in Not zu helfen. War das nun gut oder schlecht ? Ehrlich gesagt wusste er das selbst nicht so genau.

„Danke." James gemurmelte Worte rissen Remus aus seinen wirren Gedanken.

„Hä ?" antwortete er und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Danke für deine Hilfe mit Black. Er hätte mich innerhalb von Sekunden in den Boden gestampft." James sah ziemlich geknickt aus, einmal weil er das sichtlich nicht gerne zugab und zudem schien es ihm peinlich zu sein, von jemanden Schutz zu benötigen.

Remus war echt gerührt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich je jemand bei ihm bedankt hatte ohne das ein Erwachsener ihn oder sie dazu gezwungen hätte. Irgendwie milderte das seine Schuldgefühle Black gegenüber.

Er hatte einem Freund geholfen. Er _hatte _einen Freund und James würde nie erfahren, was sein plötzliches Auftauchen in Remus Leben und seine Freundlichkeit Remus bedeuteten.

„Kein Problem," sagte er und lächelte.

---------------------

Die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen James und Black eskalierte innerhalb von den zwölf Stunden nach dem Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke zu einem ausgewachsenen Kleinkrieg.

In den Stunden zwischen dem Mittagessen und dem Nachmittagsunterricht hatten sie es geschafft sich sieben Mal über den Weg zu laufen. Bei diesen Begegnungen provozierten sie sich entweder oder gingen gleich aufeinander los.

Dabei benutzen sie aber nie ihre Zauberstäbe, was Remus als komisch empfand.

Die beiden stammten immerhin aus traditionsreichen Zaubererfamilien, aber dennoch schlugen sie im nächsten Augenblick wie die Muggel aufeinander ein.

Sie mussten jedes Mal von einem Lehrer getrennt werden und ihre Bilanz am Ende des Tages waren drei weitere Male Nachsitzen und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.

Und das an ihrem zweiten Tag auf Hogwarts.

Am Abend herrschte eine angespannte Stille im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Die beiden saßen in der jeweils gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes und warfen sich nur ab und zu böse Blicke zu. Ihre persönlichen Gegenstände waren durch den ganzen Raum verteilt und verliehen der Atmosphäre etwas drückendes, saures.

Nachdem Remus erfolglos versucht hatte, James aus seiner Ecke und dem Böse-Blick-Match mit Black herauszuziehen setze er sich einfach auf sein Bett und begann in einem Buch zu blättern. Peter Pettigrew dagegen, ihr vierter Schlafsaalkamerad warf erst den beiden Kontrahenten, dann Remus einen nervösen Blick zu und zog dann die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu.

Einige Stunden später blickte Remus von seinem Buch auf und bemerkte nach einem kurzen Blick, dass Black und James sich immer noch anstarrten. Es schien fast so, als hätte sich keiner der beiden auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen, zog sich schnell um und nach einem gemurmelten „Nacht, James." schloss auch er seine Vorhänge.

Sie hatten sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Beide schliefen sie zwar, aber ihre Gesichter waren voller Hass und Groll aufeinander.

Wie er so in der Mitte des Raumes stand und überlegte, ob er James wecken und ihn fragen sollte, ob er Hunger auf Frühstück hatte konnte Remus nicht umhin die beiden Jungen zu vergleichen. Und auch wenn Black groß war und James klein und Blacks Haare ordentlich geschnitten und gekämmt und James ein reines Chaos waren. So waren sich die beiden im Schlaf doch erschreckend ähnlich.

Und wenn er so über ihr gestriges Benehmen nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden sich vielleicht ähnlicher waren, als sie es selbst glauben wollten.

Wenn man ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass die beiden gute Freunde sein könnten - Wenn Black mal aus seinem Schneckenhaus rauskommen würde und James ihn in seine Welt hereinlassen würde.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sammelte Remus seine Sachen auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er würde James später noch wecken. Denn wie lange mochten die beiden wohl so da gesessen haben ?

----------------------

Vier Tage nachdem Remus seinen ersten Freund gefunden hatte, seit er sechs war, drei Tage nach Schulbeginn und zwei Tage nach ihrem Streit mit Sirius Black, am Morgen seines ersten Vollmondes auf Hogwarts, sollte etwas passieren, das alles ändern sollte.

An jenem Sonntag Morgen saßen Remus und James gerade beim Frühstück, die verschiedenen Vor und Nachteile von Quidditch im Gegensatz zu Büchern diskutierend als eine große, kreischende Eule durch eines der Fenster in die Halle geflogen kam.

Sie war spät dran. Die anderen Eulen waren schon vor Minuten angekommen und hatten ihre Post schon abgeliefert. Die Eule lies ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen ertönen und flog direkt auf den Gryffindortisch zu und landete genau vor Sirius Blacks Nase, der wieder einmal nur seine Essen anstarrte, anstatt es zu essen. So wie er es bis jetzt immer gemacht hatte.

Die Eule hielt einen knallroten Umschlag in ihren Krallen. Jedes Kind aus einer Zauberfamilie wusste, was ein roter Umschlag zu bedeuten hatte. Remus konnte das Luftanhalten aller schon fast hören.

Black griff wie ein Schlafwandler zuerst nach dem Umschlag, das Hacken und Picken der Eule komplett ignorierend und öffnete dann wie eine Puppe den Brief.

Die Stimme, die aus dem Unschlag kam war wie der Schrei einer Todesfee, hoch und schrill in jedem ihrer Worte lag eine Boshaftigkeit, die Remus erschaudern lies.

„DU DRECKIGE KLEINE KREATUR ! WIE KONNTEST DU DAS DEINEM VATER NUR ANTUN ! WIE KONNTEST DU _MIR _DAS ANTUN ! DAS ERWÜRDIGE HAUSE BLACK MUSS SEIN GESICHT VOR SCHAM ÜBER DIESE SCHANDE VERSTECKEN ! ALLE DEINE ERWÜRDIGEN AHNEN DREHEN SICH IM GRABE UM! EIN _GRYFFINDOR _! UND SO ETWAS NENNT SICH MEIN SOHN! SCHANDE ÜBER DICH, DU UNDANKBARES KIND! WIR HABEN DIR ALLES GEGEBEN, WAS DU WOLLTEST! DAS IST ES NICHT, FÜR DAS DU GEBOREN WURDEST! EINE SCHANDE, EINE ENTTÄUSCHUNG - DAS IST ALLES WAS DU BIST! DU BIST EIN VERRÄTER AN DEINEM HAUS - AN DEINER LINIE ! WIE KOMMST DU DAZU SO ETWAS ZU TUN - NUN WIRST DU MIT DEN KONSEQUENZEN LEBEN MÜSSEN! DU WIRST DAFÜR BEZAHLEN, FÜR DEN REST DEINES LEBENS WIRST DU DAFÜR BEZAHLEN! FEIGLING ! VERRÄTER ! SCHANDE MEINES FLEISCHES ! WAG ES NICHT, HIER AN WEIHNACHTEN AUFZUTAUCHEN - GEH DOCH ZU DEINEN SCHLAMMBLÜTIGEN MUGGELVERNARRTEN FREUNDEN!

Danach ging der Heuler in einer Stickflamme auf und die Fetzen rieselten auf Blacks Schoß.

Um ihn herum fingen die Leute an zu tuscheln und zu lachen. Manche zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf Black. Andere taten ihre Meinung laut kund und spotteten über den einsamen Jungen.

Remus wusste dass es falsch war und das jemand etwas tun musste. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht der Richtige war. Er war einfach nicht jemand, der den Mund aufmachte und sich über die Ungerechtigkeiten die Anderen widerfuhren beschwerte. Er war ein Werwolf, wer war er sich über so etwas zu beschweren ?

Vor dem ersten September hatte er noch nie mit jemandem einfach so ein Gespräch angefangen. Bei Merlin, er konnte sich nicht einmal _selbst _verteidigen.

Er war einfach nicht der Richtige für so etwas.

Jemand anderes, jedoch schien genau das Gleiche zu denken wie Remus und dieser jemand war auch noch mutig genug, das auszusprechen was er dachte.

James Potter drahtiger Körper war vor Wut angespannt, als er aufstand und diejenigen die Black auslachten mit seinem bösesten Blicken traktierte. Remus hatte James als einen unbedachten, fröhlichen Jungen kennengelernt, der lieber Witze riss, als sich ernsthaft zu bemühen. Diese neue Seite an ihm überraschte Remus.

„Ist das eure Art jemanden von euresgleichen zu behandeln ?" seine Stimme hallte weit über den Gryffindortisch hinaus durch die ganze Halle. In diesem Moment schien die Stimme des kleinen Jungen alle anderen zu übertönen. „Wer braucht schon Feinde, wenn er so _loyale _Kameraden hat ? Habt ihr keinen Anstand ? Jemanden auszulachen, der eigentlich eure Unterstützung braucht ! Pah! Schöne Gryffindors seid ihr ! Ihr solltet an seiner Seite stehen, gegen all diese schleimigen Slytherin, die ihn wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln, seit er einer von uns geworden ist. Wir sind Gryffindors ! Wenn wir die herabsetzen die zu uns gehören - wohin bringt uns das denn ? Hä ? Denkt darüber nach, bevor ihr wieder über jemanden lacht nur weil er eine schrecklich Familie hat."

Dann schüttelte er sich, als wollte er irgendetwas loswerden und wandte sich Remus zu.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen, Remus. Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay ?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ James die Halle. Hinter ihm sah Remus wie Sirius Black James mit einem komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht hinterher sah. Aber im Wirrwarr und dem Tumult der James' kleiner Rede gefolgt war schien es noch eine Person zu geben die komischerweise berührt über James' Aktion schien.

Es war die Siebtklässlerin die ihm schon bei der Auswahlzeremonie aufgefallen war. Und jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, hatte er sie schon öfters mit James Cousine Kelly zusammen gesehen. Ihre Augen, die sonst immer nur mit eisiger Kälte zum Gryffindortisch hinübergeschaut hatten, schienen nun von Innen zu leuchten.

Sie drehte sich zu Kelly um und flüsterte ihr irgendwas zu, was diese mit einem Lächeln und einem leisen Murmeln quittierte.

Als er James später im Gemeinschaftsraum auffand, sah dieser ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Aber Remus _musste _wissen was los war.

„Was war das eben ?" fragte er leise, als er sich neben seinen Freund auf das Sofa fallen lies.

„Eine scheußliche Angelegenheit," James verzog sein Gesicht ,„böse Familie, sag ich dir. Wie man so hört ist er der dritte in der Familie, seit Jahrhunderten der halbwegs anständig ist. Und er muss doch halbwegs anständig sein, schließlich ist er in Gryffindor, oder ? Ich schätze mal, wir haben ne gute Generation erwischt.

An dem Tag, als wir Zaubertränke hatten hab ich so ne Bemerkung fallen lassen, weil dieser Idiot Snape mich so genervt hab. Ich hab gesagt, dass alle, die aus Familien stammen die diesen reinblütigen Wahnsinn unterstützen, nach Askaban gehören.

Ich hab da wohl bei ihn nen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ich hätte es nicht vor ihm sagen sollen, es ist ja nicht seine Schuld, dass er in so eine Familie hineingeboren wurde.

Reinblütige Wahnsinnige, das ist es doch eigentlich, was sie sind. In ihrem Wahn versuchen sie alles Mögliche um das Zaubererblut in ihrer Familie rein zu halten.

Gerüchten zufolge würden sie alles tun um die „Kontaminierung" ihrer Rasse zu stoppen. Diesen Quatsch auf den dieser Kerl der sich Voldemort nennt so steht.

Blacks Mutter ist laut meiner Mutter nicht die netteste Frau der Welt und normalerweise hört man nie ein böses Wort von meiner Mutter über andere.

Und nach dem Heuler zu schließen ist sie nicht unbedingt so glücklich darüber, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist. Weißt du, fast die ganze Familie ist in Slytherin. Er hat eine Cousine, die ist ein paar Jahre älter als wir - in der Vierten - Narzissa. Das gehässigste Mädchen, das ich je kennen lernen musste. Aber seine älteste Cousine, Andromeda ist Kellys Freundin und sie ist in Ravenclaw. Anscheinend so was wie die zweite Alternative für Blacks. Nicht die beste Möglichkeit, aber annehmbar und respektabel - aber Gryffindor …" schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht unbedingt begeistert von Leuten die es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht haben, mich und meine Freunde anzustarren, wenn ich sie treffe. Aber ich denke, Sirius hat allen Grund sich von uns zu distanzieren und wir sollten ihn nicht dafür verurteilen. Wie sollten zu den Mitgliedern unseres Hauses halten, egal wer sie sind."

Wenn er so über Sirius Leben nachdachte, kam Remus zu dem Schluss, dass dieser genauso viel Pech im Leben gehabt hatte wie er und das James Recht hatte.

Auch wenn James nichts von Remus Geheimnis wusste, so nahm er ihn doch an, wie er war und nannte ihn ohne Nachzudenken seinen Freund. Und eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, Sirius nicht auch eben jede Freundlichkeit zukommen zu lassen.

Und dafür konnte sich Remus niemand besseren vorstellen, als den unbedachten, freundlichen James Potter.

---------------------

Einige Zeit später hatte James Remus mit der Entschuldigung dass er erst seinen Eltern eulen musste, bevor er das Nachsitzen bei Flitwick antreten konnte, das für seinen kleinen Kampf auf dem Zauberkunst Korridor bekommen hatte, allein gelassen.

Remus hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und hatte seinen Zauberkunst Aufsatz fertig gestellt, den sie von Professor Flitwick in ihrer ersten Zauberkunststunde aufbekommen hatten. Er hatte am Abend zu vor damit angefangen und war nicht ganz fertig geworden. Er hatte nicht unbedingt vor gehabt, ihn heute fertig zu stellen, wo doch Vollmond war.

James dagegen schien nicht einmal in seine Buch geguckt zu haben.

Remus saß in der Bücherei und genoss die Stille, während er seinem Aufsatz den letzten Schliff verpasste. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig, packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegte, ob James wohl schon zurück war.

Auf halben Weg blieb Remus stehen. Er hörte zwei leise Stimmen energisch diskutieren.

„-…weißt nicht wovon du redest." Sirius Black trotzige Stimme war klar herauszuhören.

„Komm mir nicht damit, Sirius." erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme eben so trotzig. Sie schien älter zu sein.

„Das war ganz schön nobel von ihm. Du solltest das ausnutzen. Versuch doch, dich mit ihm anzufreunden."

„Aber Andyyyy…." quengelte Sirius. Remus hatte ihn sonst nur mit kaltem, mürrischen und manchmal trotzigem Tonfall sprechen gehört. Er war überrascht, dass er überhaupt zu so etwas fähig war.

„Nichts aber, Sirius." erwiderte ‚Andy'. Ihr Ton hatte etwas von einer _großen Schwester, _fand Remus. „Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen wie seine Cousine ist, dann hast du nichts zu verlieren und kannst nur gewinnen. Mein liebes Tantchen könnte meinen, ein weiterer Heuler wäre notwendig, wenn sie davon Wind bekommt-"

„Und Zissy wird auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass sie es tut." murmelte Sirius, seine Worte erreichten nur schwer Remus Ohren.

„-kein Zweifel." stimmte ‚Andy' zu. „Aber ich denke, du würdest noch viel mehr dulden, hab ich da nicht Recht ?

Schweigen von Sirius Seite. Anscheinend hatte sie Recht. Aber Remus verstand nicht wieso, schließlich schien Sirius es so zu hassen, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Aber komischerweise schien das Mädchen anderer Meinung zu sein. Remus war verwirrt.

Schließlich fuhr das ältere Mädchen fort. „Wie auch immer. Ich denke, du solltest wenigstens _versuchen _James Potter besser kennen zu lernen. Das ist das Mindeste, was du tun kannst - nach allem was ihr beide euch schon geleistet hat und er dich heute morgen so verteidigt hat. - Guck mich nicht so an, ich hab schon von eurem kleinen Streit in Zaubertränke gehört. Und denen die folgten. Ich kenne all die Vorurteile die meine Tante dir eingeimpft hat seit du klein warst. Aber wenn du mit diesen Leuten sieben Jahre in einem Schlafsaal aushalten willst - sonder dich nicht von ihnen ab. Vielleicht erlebst du eine Überraschung."

Nach einer weiteren Pause und noch mehr Stille, seufzte das Mädchen. „Nun denn, Sirius. Denk über das was ich gesagt hab nach, okay ? Komm und rede mit mir, wenn du Probleme hast. Ich bin immer für dich da; das weißt du doch, oder ? Viel Spaß heute Abend beim Nachsitzen."

Als ihre Schritte fast verklungen waren, hörte man ganz leise, Sirius' Stimme.

„Andromeda ?" flüsterte er.

„Ja ?" fragte sie.

„Ich will nicht allein sein. Ich will Freunde haben."

„Dann geh und hol sie dir, Sirius."

Remus konnte praktisch hören, dass sie lächelte. Dann gingen beide weg und ließen Remus verwundert und schuldbewusst zurück.

---------------------------

_Wow, das war ein Marathon. 20 Wordseiten … 20 (!!!!)_

_Aber ich bin fertig. Und jetzt gehe ich schlafen. Gute Nacht._


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**4. Das Licht des Mondes - Part 1**

Bald darauf kehrte Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Der Mondaufgang rückte immer näher und niemand hatte ihm bis jetzt gesagt, wo er den Vollmond verbringen würde.

Er fühlte sich aufgekratzt und sehr nervös. Gerade als er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machen wollte, um endlich mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, als das Portraitloch aufschwang und Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und ihn mit schnellen Schritten und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck durchquerte.

„Mr. Lupin ?" sagte sie, ihre Augen fest auf den aufgeregten Jungen neben ihr gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte sie müssen mit mir kommen. Sie werden die nächsten drei Tage zu Hause verbringen. Ihre Mutter ist krank. Packen sie ihre Sachen, ich werde sie zu ihrem Zug bringen."

Für einen Moment lang machte sich echte Panik in Remus breit. Seine Mutter war krank ? Dann erinnerte er sich aber an die Worte seiner Mutter, die sie ihm auf dem Bahnhof mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte.

_Dumbledore wird sich darum kümmern_

Der Vollmond. Sein erster Vollmond in Hogwarts.

McGonagall hatte extra laut gesprochen, sodass kein Zweifel aufkommen konnte, wohin er ging. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er kurz nickte und dann in seinen Schlafsaal ging. Erst begann wahllos einige Sachen in einen Rucksack zu schmeißen, von denen er wusste dass er sie sowieso nicht brauchen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Zeit haben würde sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, wo sie nicht in die Fänge seiner Krallen kommen konnten.

Er war aufgeregt und sein Kopf schwirrte. Und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass noch jemand im Schlafsaal war, der ihn unsicher von seinem Bett aus beobachtete.

Erst als er den Rucksack schloss und sich aufrichtete, sah er wie Black ihn anstarrte.

„Gehst du irgendwo hin ?" fragte Black schroff.

Da ihm dieser unfreundliche Ton missfiel, sagte Remus nichts, sondern nickte nur kurz. Dann überlegte er es sich jedoch noch einmal und sagte zu Black gewandt : „Meine Mutter ist krank. Ich muss für ein paar Tage nach Hause fahren. Kannst du James das ausrichten wenn er vom Nachsitz…- müsstest du nicht eigentlich auch beim Nachsitzen sein ?"

Black zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Dann sagte er : „Das mit deiner Mutter tut mir leid."

Remus fand, dass sich seine Stimme komisch anhörte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

„Also, sag James einfach nur wohin ich gegangen bin. Danke."

Vielleicht war das Blacks Art weniger ablehnend zu sein, überlegte Remus während er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Hoffentlich tat Black das, worum er ihn gebeten hatte.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass James die notdürftige Ausrede glaubte, die McGonagall ihm beschafft hatte und mit einem kurzen Anflug von Panik überlegte Remus, welche Ausreden er für die nächsten Monde benutzen sollte. Was würde passieren, wenn James es herausfand ? Würde er nicht mehr sein Freund sein wollen? Das war naheliegend.

Den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschluckend ging er in Richtung Professor McGonagall, die schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Komm schon, Junge, nicht trödeln." Sie zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Portraitloch. „Beeilen sie sich, Mr. Lupin."

Als sie außer Hörweite und weit genug von Gryffindorturm entfernt waren, begann sie schnell und leise auf ihn einzureden.

„Hör gut zu, Junge. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, das ich dich abgeholt habe. Von nun an liegt die Verantwortung bei dir. Jeden Vollmond hast du eine Stunde vor Mondaufgang in der Eingangshalle zu sein. Dort wird Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin unserer Schule auf dich warten. Sie wird dich zu dem Ort begleiten, wo du die Nacht verbringen wirst. Und sie wird dich morgens auch wieder abholen."

McGonagall sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und Remus konnte den Blick sehen, mit dem die meisten Leute ihn bedachte und den er am meisten hasste. Mitleid. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute ihn bemitleideten. Natürlich, er war ein Werwolf. Und es war traurig, schon in so jungen Jahren gebissen zu werden. Aber dieser unerträgliche Ausdruck von Mitleid ! Bei Merlin, er war doch immer noch ein Mensch - oder etwa nicht ? Man musste ihn nicht bemitleiden wie eine arme leidende Kreatur. Das tat er schon selbst genug, dann mussten das nicht auch noch die anderen tun.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können, damit es leichter für sie ist ?"

„Nein Professor." sagte er lakonisch und versuchte das Grummeln in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. „Es gibt nichts."

Madame Pomfrey wartete schon als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Sie war noch ziemlich jung, vielleicht knapp über dreißig und hatte wahrscheinlich gerade ihre Ausbildung im 's hinter sich gebracht. Und dennoch hatte sie den gleichen strengen Gesichtsaudruck wie Professor McGonagall. Auch sie sah ihn mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck an. Er versuchte nicht allzu finster drein zu blicken, was aufgrund des Mondes auch so schon schwer genug war.

„Das ist also der junge Mann, oder ?" fragte sie unnötigerweise. Ihr Blick war starr auf Professor McGonagall gerichtet.

Die Lehrerin nickte nur kurz. „Ich überlasse ihn jetzt ihnen, Poppy. Viel Glück."

„Danke, Minerva. - Ich denke, ich sehe sie dann heute Abend in den Drei Besen ?"

„Natürlich. Ich denke, sie gehen jetzt besser."

„Komm, Kind." sagte Madame Pomfrey freundlich. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Remus erwartet in den Kerkern untergebracht zu werden. Es leuchtete ein. Das war es, was die Leute normalerweise taten.

Brachten das Monster in die Kerkern umrundet von Stein hinter Schloss und Riegel.

Am besten möglichst viele Schlösser. Und viele Ketten waren auch nicht schlecht.

Aber zu seiner Verwunderung brachte ihn Madame Pomfrey jedoch nach Draußen, auf das Schlossgelände. Sie gingen am See vorbei und kamen zu einem großen, bedrohlichen Baum, dessen Zweige sich warnend bewegten, als sie sich ihm näherten.

Remus erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, das Dumbledore am Ende seiner Einführungsrede am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt hatte. Damals hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, zu groß war die Freunde gewesen, nun wirklich in Hogwarts zu sein. Aber jetzt, im Angesicht dieses Baumes fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war etwas über einen um sich schlagenden Baum gewesen, dem man sich auf keinen Fall näher sollte. Irgendetwas sagte Remus, dass es dieser Baum war, der gemeint gewesen war.

Madame Pomfrey schien seinen Blick richtig zu deuten. „Oh ja, eine seltene Pflanzenart ist sie, die peitschende Weide. Professor Sprout ist sehr froh, dass sie die Erlaubnis erteilt bekommen hat, sie hier zu pflanzen - obwohl die Umstände natürlich äußerst unglücklich sind."

Sie nahm einen langen Stock, der nicht weit von dem Baum entfernt lag und, nachdem sie ein paar Mal daneben hieb, traf sie einen Knoten am Stamm. Die Zweige erstarrten.

Und so führte sie ihn durch ein Loch zwischen den Wurzeln. Dunkelheit umfing sie.

Madame Pomfrey murmelte ein paar Worte und plötzlich wurde der Gang von einem hellen Licht erhellt. Remus blinzelte verwirrt, aber wenigstens konnte jetzt wieder richtig sehen.

Sie befanden sich in einem langen dunklen Gang unter dem Baum. Die Decke war niedrig und ab und zu ragte einige Wurzeln aus der Erde heraus. Der Gang sah frisch aus, als wäre er erst gerade ausgehoben worden.

Immer weiter und weiter führte sie der Tunnel. Später konnte Remus sich nicht daran erinnern, wie lange sie gegangen waren, bis sie zu einer hölzernen Falltür kamen, die in einem großen Raum führte. Die Monotie ihrer Umgebung nahm ihm jedes Gefühl für die Zeit.

Er schätze, dass der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen sein konnte. Dafür sah Madame Pomfrey noch viel zu entspannt aus.

Er musterte seine Umgebung - dies war also der Ort, an dem er die nächsten sieben Jahre lang jeden Vollmond verbringen würde. Sie befanden sich in einem Haus mit Holzwänden. Die Fenster und Türen waren zugenagelt und Remus vermutete, dass sie auch noch zusätzlich durch einige Zauber geschützt wurden um zu verhindern, dass er diese Barrieren durchbrach. Der Raum war geschmackvoll eingerichtet und es gab einen offenen Kamin. Wozu zum Teufel brauchte ein Werwolf bei seiner Verwandlung einen Kamin ? Aber es war eine nette Geste.

Eine steile Treppe führte hinauf in das Obergeschoss. Dort gab es ein Schlafzimmer mit einem großen bequem aussehenden Bett.

„Jetzt," sagte Madame Pomfrey ,„leg dich einfach hin und entspann dich. Ich komme Morgen früh und hol dich wieder ab. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht, ."

Dann ging sie. Ging und lies ihn allein. Lies einen Elfjährigen Jungen zurück, der sich fragte, wie wohl seine Zukunft aussehen würde, während die Zeit tickend verging.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Langsam erhob sich der Vollmond über den Horizont - auch wenn er ihn nicht sah, er fühlte ihn. Er fühlte die Minuten qualvoll langsam vergehen.

Brutale Krämpfe schüttelten seinen schwachen Körper und Schmerz schoss durch jeden einzelnen Nerv. Über seinen schmerzenden Rücken liefen kalte Schauer und seine Glieder taten höllisch weh, als sie dicker und länger wurden. Und dann die Haare. Die Haare bohrten sich durch jede Pore seines Körpers. Der Schmerz war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben.

Es war schlimmer als sonst. Unartikulierte Laute entwichen seiner Kehle, ohne dass er es wollte. Seine eigenen Schmerzensschreie waren ohrenbetäubend.

Das letzte Mal hatte er wenigstens noch seine Eltern. Auch wenn sie nicht im gleichen Raum sein durften wusste er doch, dass sie in der Nähe waren und das half ihm. Aber jetzt … jetzt war sein Zuhause weit weg. Seine Eltern würden ihm bei dieser und den nächsten neun Verwandlungen nicht beistehen können. Niemand würde da sein, hinter einer dicken Tür, wartend. Niemand würde zu ihm durchdringen, durch den Wolf.

Das waren die letzten zusammenhängenden, wenn auch verzweifelten Gedanken, die Remus durch den Kopf gingen, bis seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Danach dachte er gar nichts mehr.

Aufrechte stand der Werwolf in dem mondlichtdurchfluteten Zimmer und stimme ein schauriges Heulen an.

Und am Himmel leuchtete der Mond.

Oben im Schloss, im höchsten Stock des Gryffindorturms stand ein Junge mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und erschauderte, als er das Heulen vernahm.

Und am Himmel leuchtete der Vollmond.

------------------

Es war schwer für Remus, in den Alltag zurück zukehren. Zwei volle Tage hatte er hinter dicken Vorhängen im Krankenflügel verbracht, aber er war nervös, was James zu seiner Abwesenheit sagen würde. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob Black ihm Bescheid gegeben hatte.

Nur wenige Gryffindors hielten sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf, als Remus wieder zurückkam. Und auch der Schlafsaal lag verlassen dar. Zuerst beunruhigte ihn das, dann erinnerte er sich. Nachsitzen. Er erinnerte sich, dass heute Nachsitzen bei Slughorn fällig war, das erste Nachsitzen, das sein Freund erhalten hatte - nach dem Vorfall in ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde.

Und so wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass James aus den Kerkern zurückkehren würde, wo er jetzt mit Black und Snape festsitzen musste. Zum einen brannte er darauf zu erfahren, ob Sirius sein Benehmen nach dem Gespräch mit Andromeda (seiner Cousine und einer von Kellys Freundinnen, wie James ihm erzählt hatte) geändert hatte und zum anderen wollte er wissen, wie schlimm Nachsitzen bei Slughorn wirklich war, denn James schien die Lehrer nach ihrem Nachsitzen zu bewerten.

Und so saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und baute Kartenhäuser mit einem magischen Kartenspiel. Ein gefährliches Unterfinden, besonders wenn man nicht ganz bei der Sache war, aber das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt das Portraitloch zu beobachten.

„Die Karten werden gleich explodieren." warnte ihn ein schüchternes Stimmchen, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Remus schreckte zurück und die Karten explodierten.

Unglücklicherweise fiel der dabei ziemlich unsanft. Sein Blick wanderte vom Boden und er blickte einem verlegen aussehenden Peter mitten ins Gesicht. Peter hielt sich die eine Hand, offensichtlich hatte _ihn _niemand gewarnt.

„Danke" grunzte Remus, und setze sich auf. „Autsch. Das tat weh."

„Schlimmer ist es, wenn sie im Gesicht explodieren, glaub mir." Peter grinste.

„Das ist wahr." Remus nickte zustimmend. „Bist du mit deinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertig ?"

„Bin grade fertig geworden." sagte Peter und verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. „Ist nicht wirklich gut geworden. Wahrscheinlich hab ich das Diagramm falsch abgezeichnet. Ne Linie verrutscht oder so. Wo warst du eigentlich ?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schulter und erklärte, seine Mutter wäre krank. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille zwischen den beiden Jungen, denn keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Diese Stille wurde zum Glück von James Stimme, die durch das Portraitloch schwappte und dem darauf folgenden Eintreten eben diesem unterbrochen und ersparte ihnen weitere Peinlichkeiten.

„… dir doch gesagt es tut mir leid." klagte er, aber die Belustigung in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Aber ich musste es diesem Arsch von Slytherin doch heimzahlen ! Das konnte ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen !"

„Merlin, bist du schlecht im Zielen." erwiderte Black, als die beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten. Blacks Umhang war über und über mit etwas besprenkelt, das stark nach Tierinnereien roch. James Gesicht und seine Hände waren vol mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit. Außerdem hatten beide Jungen statt schwarzer Haare nun graue, denn ihre Köpfe waren mit irgendeinem weißen Puder bedeckt, auch auf ihren Schuhen und Schultern lag ein weißer Puderfilm.

„Ich bin _nicht _schlecht im Zielen." erwiderte James gereizt. „Du musst wissen, ich bin nämlich ein großartiger Jäger. Wenn du so doof bist, und dich zwischen uns stellst, als ich gerade dabei war zu werfen. Außerdem hättest du mich nicht mit diesem Kessel Spray oder was auch immer besprühen müssen."

„Anti-Fehler Trank." korrigierte Black ihn mit einem Grinsen. „Wenigstens hat diese Nervensäge von Snape auch etwas abgekriegt."

„Ja." James lächelte und sein Gesicht nahm einen glückseligen Ausdruck an, als würde er sich an etwas sehr schönes erinnern. „Das war gut. Dieser Schleimige Idiot hat's verdient. Er hat sogar was in die Augen bekommen … Aber du musst zugeben, dass er lauter geschrien hat, als die Froschinnereien ihn getroffen haben."

„Niemals!"

„Doch !"

„Nein !"

„Doch!"

Es wäre wahrscheinlich ewig so weiter gegangen, wenn James nicht genau in diesem Augenblick Remus erblickte und auf ihn zustürzte.

„Remus ! Wie geht's dir ? Wann bist du zurück gekommen ? Wie bist du gereist ? Wie geht's deiner Mum ? Geht's ihr wieder besser ? Sicher, ihr muss es ja besser gehen, sonst wärst du noch nicht wieder zurück, wie auch immer …" fragte James und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Mir geht's gut; Bin vor ner Stunde zurück gekommen; Mit dem fahrenden Ritter; Ihr geht es wieder gut, danke." erwiderte Remus, glücklich darüber dass Black James anscheinend erzählt hatte, wo er hingefahren war und in der Hoffnung, dass seine Lügen nicht auffliegen würden.

„Eine Stunde, mhh ? Hast du dich gut unterhalten ?"

„Ich hab mich um ein Haar selbst mit einem explodierenden Kartendeck in die Luft gesprengt." erzählte Remus verlegen.

„Schön für dich." James grinste breit. „Ich hab gepökelte Frösche ausgeweitet."

„Und so wie es aussieht, hattet ihr euren Spaß dabei."

James Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Dann guckte er Black an, der einmal mehr ziemlich verunsichert aussah und sagte :

„Weißt du Black, du bist doch nicht der brutale Bastard, für den ich dich gehalten habe. Ich könnte wetten, innen drin bist ein richtiger Softi - die Art die bei heimatlosen Welpen dahin schmelzen."

Er ignorierte Blacks wütendes Schnauben und die bösen Blicke und stolzierte lachend in den Schlafsaal. Remus nahm an, er würde sich endlich die Dusche gönnen, die er auch bitter nötig hatte.

-------------------

Wie gewöhnlich war Remus am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh wach. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und Remus lag noch im Bett, die Augen halb geschlossen und beobachtete das Morgenlicht, das durch den Schlitz zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes hindurch schien. Für ihn gab es keine schönere Zeit am Tag. Sonnenaufgang. Besonders wenn der Mond weit entfernt davon war, ihn wieder zu sich zu rufen.

Ein kleines, verlegendes Lächeln breitete sich in Remus Gesicht aus und er nahm sich vor die wenigen Stunden die ihm noch blieben, bevor James aufwachen würde und ihm natürlich haarklein berichten würde was er in den letzten Tagen getan hatte, zu genießen. Es war einfach toll, einen Freund zu haben.

Er wurde urplötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als James Stimme durch den Schlafsaal schallte :„Schleichst du dich wieder raus, Black ? Das ist kein Zeichen von guten Manieren, weist du ?"

Überrascht bewegte sich Remus, sehr genau darauf bedacht nicht zu großen Lärm zu veranstalten und spähte durch die Vorhänge hindurch in den Schlafsaal. Black stand an der Tür, bereits die düstere schwarze Schuluniform an, mit der Hand auf der Klinke. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß James in seinem Bett, den Pyjama an und die Beine überkreuzt.

Seine Augen auf Black gerichtet.

Remus konnte sehen, dass Black unruhig war. Seine Auge zuckten. Aber seine Hand verlies den Türknauf. In Erinnerung an das Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte dachte Remus, dass Black wohl zwischen seinem Drang allein und isoliert von den Gryffindors zu bleiben, mit denen er gegen seinen Willen Zusammensein musste (so schien es zumindest) und seiner Entscheidung, auf keinen Fall sieben Jahre lang allein und ohne Freunde zu verbringen hin und her schwankte.

Schließlich schien er zu einer Entscheidung gelangt zu sein. „Was geht dich das an, Potter ?"

„Hey, wir sitzen doch beide im selben Boot." sagte James abwehrend, die Hände erhoben. „Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, Black, wir sind im gleichen Haus und nichts was du tust, kann etwas daran ändern. Mir liegt nichts daran, mit jemanden in einem Schlafsaal zu wohnen, der mich hasst und der mir, so wie es scheint nicht verzeihen kann, bis ich mich entschuldigt habe."

Remus erstarrte auf seinem Platz hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes. Es schien wieder einmal so, als wäre der James Potter, den er im Zug getroffen hatte wie ausgewechselt, genauso wie vor drei Tagen. Da war nun ein ernsthafter, entgegenkommender, junger Mann, als den er sich James Potter gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber hier saß er, und lauschte einer Unterhaltung, die genau das Gegenteil bewies.

„Was …- Wovon redest du ?" fragte Black verwirrt. Er schien genauso überrascht über James Verwandlung zu sein, wie Remus.

„Ich rede davon, dass ich mich bei dir für das entschuldigen sollte, was ich in Zaubertränke zu dir gesagt habe. Aber ich werde nicht anfangen so zu tun, als würde mir die Art deiner Familie gefallen …-"

„Hey, meinst du mir geht es da anders ?" erwiderte Black in einem bitteren Ton. James sah genauso überrascht aus, wie Remus sich fühlte. Und doch hörte James nicht auf zu reden, auch wenn seine Stimme nun einen Hauch von Unsicherheit aufwies.

„Ich sage nur, dass ich dich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen sollte. Immerhin bist du ein Gryffindor. Das heißt, du musst anders sein als der Rest deiner Verwandtschaft. Der sprechende Hut hat etwas in dir gesehen. Und dafür hast du eine Chance für einen Neuanfang verdient. Ich sollte dich nicht hassen, nur weil die zufällig den gleichen Nachnamen hast wie ein paar dummer, gewalttätiger Leute.

Also, sollen wir noch mal von vorn anfangen ? Ich heiße James, und du ?"

Remus merkte, das James extra seinen Nachnamen weggelassen hatte und er konnte sehen, dass Black es auch gemerkt hatte.

„Ich bin Sirius." sagte er schnell, dann ging er und verlies den Schlafsaal. Man musste sein Gesicht nicht gesehen haben um zu merken, dass er strahlte.


End file.
